·:Sólo para mí:·
by Suika-Chan
Summary: El primero de los misterios se revela... Gwendal cree que su irresponsable rey es atacado mientras Yuuri pide ayuda para proteger a Wolfram... Una mueva pelea... Gwendal vs. Yuuri xD
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del capítulo._**

Y una vez más Suika llega con una rara historia. Ahora que lo pienso... todas mis ideas siempre terminan en situaciones extrañas con momentos aún más extraños y acciones que no tienen ni pies ni cabezas.

En fin, otra vez estoy aquí pidiendo paciencia y su tiempo para leer otra de mis ocurrencias que esta vez nació cuando hacía berrinche para no leer un libro que sé que lo tengo que leer pero que no quiero por que soy floja, muy floja.

Este berrinche, dijo fic XD, es una de mis más grandes frustraciones. Está dedicado a la memoria de mi buen oso de peluche "Bleach" que, en un intento de suicidio, se rompió la patita.

Y una vez más, me extendí -.-

**Aclaraciones del capítulo._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, sino a su autor. Los personajes son exclusividad de ella y yo solo los uso fiel al deseo Yuuram-ista y para llenar esta sección y ganarle a los franceses que nos llevan apenas pocas páginas!

Bueno... a leer!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Título** ·:"Sólo para mí!":·**

Género **"Drama"**

Advertencias **"Capítulo Introductorio" **(Por ahora nada)

Capítulo Piloto._ "La venida de los reyes"

Estaba incómodo, no, más que eso, estaba cansado de siempre terminar en lo mismo.

Últimamente los días eran bastante monótonos, y eso era debido a que las disputas entre los diferentes territorios del gran reino de Shin Makoku habían cesado. Sin embargo, y aún a pesar de toda la paz que se respiraba en el castillo Pacto de Sangre, una cosa no cambiaba, la misma situación que recordaba desde siempre vigente y ahora con cada vez más vigor. El mismo ambiente embarazoso que comenzaba a aborrecer con el correr del tiempo.

Con un codo apoyado en el tablero de su escritorio, y con la cabeza reposando sobre su mano derecha, cerró los ojos tras suspirar profundamente, ladeando el rostro hacia el ventanal que tenía tras de sí, perdiendo su vista en el azul del cielo además de su sentido del oído que poco quería utilizar en ese momento.

– ¡Yuuri! – lo llamó cierto rubio apoyando con fuerza ambas manos sobre la fría madera, provocando un sonoro estruendo que sacó al moreno de sus cavilaciones – ¡Préstame un poco de atención cuando te hablo! –

Dando un salto casi imperceptible, el rey de los demonios volvió a suspirar cansado para luego apoyarse sobre el otro brazo y continuar en la misma posición en la que yacía, tratando de ignorar los reclamos de su prometido ¿Por qué no podían simplemente llevarse bien? La respuesta era simple, Wolfram era una persona muy desconfiada y siempre buscaba más de un pretexto para reñir.

Era aún de día.

Y ya estaba realmente agotado.

Continuó unos cuantos minutos así, en la misma posición, cerrando nuevamente los ojos, cuando una vez más se dejó arrastrar por la hermosura de la mañana "Era cálida y acogedora, uno de esos buenos días en los que se podía salir a caminar". Pero, ni bien sus ojos se posaron en el ventanal y la brisa comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, otro disonante golpe se escuchó. Sonido que lo volvió a traer a su dura realidad.

– ¡Yuuri! – lo volvió a llamar con enojo – Maldito enclenque... actúas como si no te importara nada de lo que te estoy diciendo... – se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Por qué no le restamos importancia al asunto por primera vez? – sugirió el moreno tratando de enderezarse en su sitio.

– ¡¿Y permitirte serme infiel cuando se te plazca?! ¡Estás loco! –

Bien, la discusión se alargaría un poco más.

Recorrió con la mirada los rincones de la oficina en la que se encontraba. No había nada nuevo, estaban los libros de la estantería, su escritorio, la silla en la que Günther normalmente reposaba cuando le impartía clases de cultura, el mapa del territorio mazoku y las sinfines de cartas que se apilaban a un lado de la ventana.

– Estoy cansado... discutamos el problema más tarde –

– ¡¿Entonces admitirás tu culpa?! ¡Mira enclenque... tú...! –

– ¡¡¡Basta!!! –

El silencio se impuso de pronto en la habitación. Eran muy pocas las veces en las que realmente se enojaba pero esta vez tenía fuertes motivos. Las quejas incesantes de Wolfram, las órdenes severas de Gwendal, las duras clases de Gunther, y las obligaciones para con su pueblo.

Había llegado a su límite.

Y se las desquitaría con el primero que encuentre.

– Sabes que no te soy infiel, sin embargo, te ensimismas en acusarme – dijo Yuuri con el ceño fruncido, hablando con total seriedad.

– ¡Pero tú...! – intentó defenderse Wolfram cuando fue interrumpido.

– No estoy para juegos Wolf, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer –

– ¡¿Entonces admites que nuestro compromiso no te interesa en lo más mínimo?! –

– No es el caso pero te diré que hay "prioridades que debo atender antes" –

Un segundo e incómodo silencio invadió la habitación, ocasionado por un molesto rubio que no hacía más que apretar los puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos. Estaba molesto, y hasta mordía su labio inferior tratando de acallar sus sentimientos que no demostraría por orgullo y terquedad.

Este era el Wolfram que quería.

El que toleraba.

El que comenzaba a cansarle.

– Sabía desde el principio que esto no significaba nada para ti – pronunció casi en un susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza y ocultaba sus ojos bajo su largo flequillo. A pesar de la cortesía que mostraba el moreno, aquella última frase había dolido – No significa... nada... – repitió haciendo sonar cada palabra tan dolorosa como puñaladas en el corazón.

Sin más, se giró tan pronto como pudo y, chocando con quien entraba por la antes cerrada puerta, salió dando grandes zanjadas, empujando a su hermano mayor de quien ni se disculpó por su grosero acto.

Un portado seguido de un suspiro.

Era la quinta vez en menos de tres días.

– ¿Sucedió otra vez su majestad? – preguntó un castaño soldado dando un par de pasos en dirección a su ahijado.

– Ya sabes, otra vez dice que le soy infiel –

Conrad rió por lo bajo por las aniñadas acciones y se acercó a la ventana, no tardó mucho en ver caminar por los jardines a su enervado hermano menor rumbo al establo. Más tarde se le pasaría el enojo, estaba casi seguro.

– Ya se dará cuenta de que no lo engaña – comentó con total tranquilidad – Es que... teme perderlo –

– Espero que se le pase pronto, no quiero verlo en la cena con la cara larga y dirigiéndome más de una mirada asesina – agregó divertido el moreno.

Ambos se dedicaron sonrisas cómplices y disfrutaron del buen clima, pronto terminaría la primavera pero aún la brisa era fresca y el día cálido.

– ¡¡Heika!! – se escuchó gritar a alguien desde afuera, en los pasillos. La voz se intensificaba conforme la persona avanzaba, hasta finalmente entrar por la puerta totalmente cansado y con la respiración alterada.

– ¿Qué sucede Günther? – se limitó a preguntar Yuuri ante el estado de su conserje y maestro, aunque era bastante normal ver al de cabellos largos aturdido por nada.

El de cabellos lavandas se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para recuperarse por la corrida. Tenía que informarle lo que había sucedido, debía saberlo.

– Heika, una carta ha llegado al castillo – dijo luego de tomar un gran bocado de aire, ya más calmado.

– ¿Carta? – repitió Yuuri alzando una ceja – ¿Es de alguno de nuestros invitados? –

– Pues... – dudó un poco en continuar, mirando incesantemente a Conrad quien asentía con expresión serie, indicándole que continuara – No lo sabemos, la carta... está en blanco... y no tiene remitente... sólo está dirigida a su majestad –

El moreno sonrió y Conrad frunció con más fuerza el ceño.

– ¿Qué no tiene remitente? – volvió a preguntar el castaño, acercándose un poco al recién llegado que permanecía sin moverse de la entrada.

– Ni remitente, ni mensaje, sólo es un sobre vacío con el nombre de su majestad Yuuri – aclaró una vez más.

– Debe de ser una broma – dijo de pronto el rey sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. No podía creer que hasta en Shin Makoku pasaran esas cosas – Simplemente olvídenlo, debe de ser un descuido... alguien olvidó poner el contenido –

– Pues... yo creo que... –

– Günther, hay muchas otras cosas que atender antes que "cartas sin mensajes" ¿Están ya listos los acuerdos para firmar con los reyes del territorio norte? –

– Gwendal se está encargando de todo con Sir Serge Von Even, quien nos está informando de los acuerdos pactados anteriormente entre ellos, su majestad – recordó Conrad sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

– Claro, sir... de todas formas, aún existe gente descuidada que olvida meter el mensaje al sobre. Debemos prepararnos para esta tarde, no olviden lo importante que es esta alianza para terminar de unificar las tierras norteñas. Luego pasaremos a negociar con el oeste y sur –

– Oh heika, usted es simplemente admirable – comentaba Günther abalanzándose sobre el japonés.

– No es... para tanto – replicó con modestia Yuuri rascándose la nuca con una mano.

– Iré a preguntar a mi hermano como va todo, con permiso – se despidió Conrad con un tono preocupado que pocas veces mostraba.

– Conrad – lo llamó el moreno al verlo tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, girando para verlo mejor – Sólo olvidémoslo ¿Sí? – sugirió con una de sus cálidas sonrisas que normalmente solía dedicarle.

El castaño sonrió de lado y, suspirando quedamente, salió de la habitación, asintiendo en total silencio.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Había llegado el momento, las personas residentes en el castillo no hacían nada más que ir de un lugar a otro llevando las diferentes cosas que faltaban y eran importantes en esa atareada tarde.

Las sirvientas corrían por los pasillos arreglando los últimos detalles inconclusos de los salones y se agrupaban todas en la gran entrada, vistiendo sus vestidos de agraciados colores bajo unos blancos mandiles.

Los soldados, que lucían con orgullo sus uniformes según el escuadrón al que pertenecían, yacían juntos, uno al lado del otro, en una fila india paralela al de las señoritas que acababan de llegar, tan ordenados como correctos.

La familia real también estaba presente. En la entrada al castillo, parado con su siempre uniforme escolar negro, Yuuri Shibuya, rey de los demonios, maou de ese gran reino, se balanceaba en su sitio para poder ver a su prometido que, con mala cara, ladeaba su rostro con gesto molesto en dirección contraria a la del moreno. Günther tosió, Gwendal arrugó la frente, Chery se peinó con los dedos y Conrad y Greta, agarrados de las manos, se dirigieron sonrisas cómplices.

Los casquetes de los caballos comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos y el pronto chirriar de las ruedas de la carroza provocó que todos se irguieran. De pronto, los jamelgos se detuvieron relinchando con disgusto y el sonar de la puerta al abrirse hizo que ambos bandos se agacharan en una reverencia.

Un pie fue lo primero en salir, seguido de una esbelta figura que con movimientos galantes de deslizaba hasta tocar piso firme. Era un joven, de cortos cabellos rubios claros y hermosos ojos celestes jalados, tapados apenas por un flequillo ensortijado en las puntas. Una vez fuera, extendió la mano con elegancia a la dama que lo acompañaba. Era una señora que, a diferencia de él, era mayor pero aún conservaba su belleza intacta como en antaño.

Ambos caminaron en dirección a los dueños, seguido por su séquito privado de soldados que vestían de un rojo carmesí.

– Es todo un gusto, su majestad – dijo la dama, tapando su sonrisa coqueta con un abanico.

– El gusto es mío – respondió el moreno sonrojándose por la mirada penetrante que le dirigía la mujer. Wolfram enfureció por su silencioso juego y, en un rápido e imperceptible movimiento, tomó la mano de su prometido, apretándola con fuerza.

La mujer rió por lo celoso que podía llegar a ser el rubio soldado, no lo recordaba así. Y, entrecerrando los ojos por su descubrimiento, se giró para ver llegar a su hijo, invitándolo con un leve movimiento de cabeza a presentarse.

– Sebastian Von Even – anunció el chico, escuchando como su madre cerraba el objeto que tenía en manos – Todo un gusto – continuó colocando una mano en su pecho y dejando la otra estirada, retrocediendo en un paso con el pie izquierdo en una elegante reverencia.

Yuuri rió por los modales excéntricos a los que poco estaba acostumbrado. Movió su cabeza varias veces para entrar así en seriedad.

– Mucho gusto Sebastian – dijo estirando una mano para saludarlo, gesto que los invitados miraron de manera extraña mientras que Conrad reía por lo bajo, Gwendal maldecía y Wolfram se quejaba por lo "enclenque y tonto" que era su prometido – Ustedes deben de ser la esposa e hijos de Serge – preguntó notando el gran parecido del muchacho con su progenitor –Él nos informó que llegarían pronto así que decidimos salir a recibirlos como agradecimiento por el apoyo brindado estos últimos días – finalizó sonriendo tan sinceramente como siempre.

La dama volvió a abrir su abanico y, colocándolo frente a su cara, lo movió tratando de formar una pequeña brisa. El vigésimo séptimo rey era bastante interesante...

Más casquillos de caballo comenzaron a sonar y, de pronto, más carruajes comenzaban a agruparse en la entrada del castillo. Los reyes de los diferentes territorios estaban llegando poco a poco, acompañados de sus familiares cercanos y demás soldados. Cómo maou, sabía que la reunión tenía solo un objetivo: Obtener alianzas de paz a cualquier precio para evitar conflictos futuros entre los pueblos. Por ello, debía de ser un buen anfitrión, bastante amable y sonar convincente con sus ideas, además que tenía a Gwendal como su mano derecha quien lo ayudaría en su ardua labor. Después de todo, el mazoku era de fiar.

– Será mejor que entremos – dijo Yuuri señalando la puerta con una mano, invitando a la dama a pasar primero. Ésta aceptó gustosamente bajo la atenta mirada de su menor hijo que mantenía una expresión amable mientras se acercaba a cierto rubio soldado.

– Sir Wolfram Von Bielefeld... cuanto tiempo – saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

– Has... crecido mucho Sebastian – comentó el mazoku de fuego sonriendo de lado.

Gwendal se acercó a su castaño hermano que aún permanecía con Greta cogida de la mano y, poniéndose en cuclillas, le dijo a la pequeña en el oído que fuera con la sirvienta que yacía en la puerta esperándola. La niña no dudó ni un segundo en desobedecer a su mayor y, despidiéndose con la mano en alto, corrió en la dirección señalada y entró en el castillo.

El mayor de los hermanos mazoku tosió para aclararse la garganta y pidió con un ligero movimiento que lo acompañara. El castaño frunció el ceño y lo siguió, separándose de su rey y de sus invitados.

– Había visto a tu padre venir continuamente al castillo – informó Wolfram mirando como otra carroza se detenía en la entrada – Parece no traer tan buenas noticias como esperábamos –

– Así es, no todos están de acuerdo con la política del nuevo maou y si han venido es por intereses propios. No creo que nada bueno salga de todo esto –

– De todas formas, Yuuri aún no sabe nada. Mi hermano mayor prefiere mantenerlo un tiempo más en secreto, no sé hasta cuando –

El moreno volteó por última vez hacia atrás antes de entrar al castillo y empezar con la reunión, notando con desagrado la facilidad de trato que tenía su prometido con el recién llegado joven. Se detuvo en mitad de la escalera y sintió como algo oprimía fuertemente su pecho ¿Por qué dolía verlo conversar tan amenamente con otro? El soldado era duro de tratar pero muy cordial y educado al final de cuentas, ese era el comportamiento que desde niño le inculcaron su madre y hermanos, así que no tenía que preocuparse.

– ¿Sucede algo su majestad? – preguntó la mujer abanicándose el rostro al ver que el japonés no retomaba el paso.

– Nada grave. Continuemos por favor –

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Los pasillos estaban todos ocupados, invadidos por los sirvientes que continuaban con sus labores para servir a los invitados. Caminó un poco más, mirando a todos lados antes de dar un paso en falso.

Ni modo, tendrían que usar una salida de emergencia.

Volteó en la esquina próxima y, volviendo a mirar a ambos lados, abrió una puerta para entrar en la habitación. Una vez dentro, llamó a su menor hermano a entrar y cerró con cuidado la puerta.

– Qué sucede hermano – preguntó con intriga el castaño.

– Ya sabrás para qué te llamé – respondió tan frío como siempre Gwendal – Es a causa de los reyes y de esta reunión – informó.

– No comprendo, si... –

– Von Even ya me lo había dicho días antes. Por largos años en la parte norteña, a pesar de los reyes poseer legalmente todos los territorios; ha existido una gran área invadida por tribus independientes de rebeldes que negaban todo vínculo con el estado y, por consiguiente, con maou. Muchas batallas se han dado desde entonces, todas en vano, nunca se los pudo derrotar ya que usaban magia que nadie puede explicar hasta el día de hoy. Son estas tribus antiguas las que edificaron las ciudades del extremo norte del reino y, hasta casi treinta siglos atrás, se han ido expandiendo desde las zonas montañosas hasta los territorios próximos a nuestras tierras. Con el reparto que hizo el treceavo maou, se delimitaron los territorios y se subordinó a los habitantes bajo las órdenes de 10 familias aristócratas, para evitar conflictos y llegar a la paz con mutuos acuerdos de beneficio recíproco. Varias de las ideas que tenían sus fundadores han ido cambiando, sin embargo, mucho resentimiento queda entre su gente quienes esparcen rumores para poder protegerse –

– A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, hermano –

– Ten cuidado, cabe la posibilidad de que hubiese gente con ideas contrarias a la nuestra... que no dudarán en ir en contra del maou –

– Sería imprudente atacarlo sabiendo que este es su territorio, no lo creo posible –

– No estoy asegurándote nada, solo pido prudencia, atención y paciencia ante cualquier situación extraña que percibas –

El castaño lo meditó unos segundos ¿Acaso realmente se opondrían al gran maou? Si era así, el propósito de la venida era solo una: Una astuto plan de pantalla haciéndose pasar por amigos para luego apuñalarlos por la espalda.

– Gwendal, es sumamente peligroso oponerse al maou, eso todos lo saben. No creo que alguien llegaría tan irresponsablemente hasta sin un fuerte motivo. Y si... buscaran otra cosa –

– Dije que no es seguro. Aunque, ¿Qué más podrían pedir si no es "Venganza hacia su pueblo"? Estos son problemas sociales – políticos que siempre se dan entre pueblos, la mayoría de las contrariedades tienen esta misma causa –

Conrad suspiró pesadamente, cogiéndose la cabeza en el acto, masajeando su sien con los dedos. Todos conocían la historia de Shin Makoku, y sabían que muchos de los antiguos pensamiento quedaban en la gente, pero existían también otros que si seguían al maou, gente dispuesta a ayudarlos, como Serge Von Even.

– Seguiré tus órdenes –

Ambos levantaron la cara y, luego de dirigirse unas cuantas miradas más, asintieron al mismo tiempo para salir.

Su rey se encontraba solo ahora...

Tendrían que... vigilar más de cerca...

**Notas finales del capítulo._**

Se acabó el capítulo introductorio, sé que es algo aburrido pero tenía que ponerlo en aluna parte o no se entendería. Tengo entendido que no les gusta el drama (si estoy equivocada, háganmelo saber) pero, ya que he ido de tema en tema, desde perversiones, AU, romance, comedia, y hasta mis ideas acerca de lo que piensa Yuuri... tenía que aventurarme en esto.

Espero que les haya gustado! Sólo pido paciencia (como arriba) y más fics de Kyou kara maou! Larga vida al Yuuram y a sus seguidoras! Esperaré sus comentarios!

No creo que la información proporcionada aquí sea del todo cierta, no he visto de esta serie.

Suika-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del capítulo._**

Una vez más aburrida en mi habitación, así que aprovecharé el tiempo para actualizar mis fics xD.

Hoy no diré mucho, solo agradezco a los que me dejaron un review y me apoyan.

**Aclaraciones del capítulo._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, sino a su autor. Los personajes son exclusividad de ella y yo solo los uso fiel al deseo Yuuram-ista y para llenar esta sección y ganarle a los franceses que nos llevan apenas pocas páginas!

Bueno... a leer!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Título** ·:"Sólo para mí!":·**

Género **"Drama"**

Advertencias **"Personaje nuevo"**

Capítulo I._ "Indicios"

Una semana, una larga semana desde la venida de los reyes. Y también, los últimos días de paz que recordaba...

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, empezando porque se había decidido oficialmente firmar un nuevo convenio de alianza, reanudando todo lazo roto durante varios siglos y pronto se vería la posibilidad de un próximo tratado con la parte oeste.

Los habitantes del castillo, desde sirvientas hasta soldados, estaban felices. Con esto se reducirían los posibles conflictos y el sosiego sería dueño y señor de sus vidas. Buenos tiempos se aproximaban, nada podía arruinarlo.

La paz ansiada para todos.

La paz aborrecida por uno.

Yuuri últimamente estaba muy ocupado, tenia ahora varios papeles por firmar y mucha gente con la que reunirse. Gwendal lo ayudaba y era su brazo derecho, siempre fiel y presto como era propio de él. Conrad continuaba con su entrenamiento matutino a horas más tempranas para no interrumpir las estrictas clases de Günther.

Sin embargo, las largas horas ocupado solo tenían un perjudicado, una única persona que mientras los habitantes del reino se regocijaban por la venidera época, se lamentaba por su suerte.

Y cubría sus sentimientos por orgullo.

Con la fría capa de la indiferencia.

No lo soportaba más, desde la estúpida reunión su prometido no tenía tiempo para él. Durante las mañanas, Yuuri jamás lo despertaba a pesar de que él se lo pidiese con la excusa de que "descansar le haría bien para su salud" y palabras cortantes como "Es por tu bien" o "No se discuta más", seguidas todas por una sonrisa tan radiante como sincera.

¿Por qué su amabilidad... dolía tanto?

Aún permanecía en la cama, por lo que desde la posición en la que reposaba, estiró su largo brazo derecho bajo el cobertor y buscando algún rastro del sujeto que antes yacía dormido a su lado. No encontró nada. Retiró su miembro y lo colocó sobre su frente, cubriendo sus ojos.

Permaneció varios segundos así, inmóvil. Por alguna razón sentía que algo andaba mal. Ladeó la cabeza y miró nuevamente el espacio vacío a su lado, aún permanecía cálido, no hace mucho había desaparecido su dueño.

– Estuve... más cerca que antes – se dijo, esbozando una triste sonrisa. Suspiró pesadamente y trató de levantarse, calculaba que era hora de ir a desayunar y, aún así, no tenía ganas de salir de la cama. Además de que el frío chocaba contra su cuerpo provocándole un leve escalofrío.

Se tendió nuevamente en la litera, volviendo a su posición inicial con el brazo ahora izquierdo sobre su rostro, cerrando una vez más los ojos. No se sentía bien últimamente, estaba bastante decaído y triste.

¿Tanta... falta le hacía Yuuri?

La respuesta era obvia.

Se sentía solo.

­­– A ti... no te importo – se dijo volviendo a sonreír tan afligido como antes.

Estaba harto de ser siempre el que se preocupaba por ambos, pero...

Yuuri era su rey...

Estaba condenado...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Caminaba a paso lento, disfrutando del hermoso día que irradiaba armonía. El sol se estaba terminando de poner y sus rayos parecían iluminar el castillo dándole cierta belleza difícil de describir.

Llegó a la gran puerta de la habitación que buscaba, echa de mármol fino y arreglos medievales. Debía apresurarse, lo estaban esperando.

– Buenos días – saludó mostrando esa sonrisa suya que parecía perfecta a ojos de todos.

La habitación lucía diferente, por primera vez en meses las muchas ventanas habían sido abiertas, mostrando así sus diseños coloridos de la parte alta con formas rectangulares y circulares, mismo Picasso. Rosas blancas cubrían la caída del mantel que yacía sobre la mesa, todas indistintamente ordenadas. Y un gran adorno floral reposaba en mitad del tablero, una especie de corona de adviento llena de rosas rojas. Los pétalos regados daban la impresión de haberlas tenido por largo tiempo, además de emanar una deliciosa fragancia que inundaba el lugar.

Los presentes se giraron en su dirección, dejando su conversación antes comenzada, y le devolvieron el amable gesto.

– Su majestad, es todo un gusto verlo de nuevo – dijo una suave voz que se resguardaba bajo un llamativo abanico rosa palo con flores bordadas en los extremos. La dama se levantó de su lugar en la mesa para acercarse al rey y hacer una reverencia una vez estuvo delante de él.

– Madame Von Even – dijo el moreno también inclinándose – El gusto es mío – agregó esperando alguna respuesta pero, como era de esperar, la mujer ocultó su maliciosa sonrisa bajo el objeto que tenía en manos y entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo de una inusual forma que no pasó desapercibido por el japonés.

Yuuri avanzó en dirección al dueño del castillo. Gwendal hoy tampoco no dejaba de fruncir el ceño y Conrad lo llamaba con un gesto manual para que se le acercara.

La gran mesa estaba mejor arreglada que otros días, un fino mantel de seda bordado en color rosa era protegido por otra tela de un color casi trasparente, mostrando en conjunto un color aún más claro que resaltaba vista de todos.

Se acercó a su padrino, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, y se sentó en el lugar correspondiente. La mujer volvió a sonreír y, en su mutismo, cambió su lugar para quedar junto al rey.

– Su majestad, perdón por haber venido sin avisar – dijo otra voz, esta vez, proveniente de una de las esquinas de la mesa. No necesitaba ladear la cabeza para reconocerla, sin embargo, por cuestiones formales lo haría.

– Sebastian, no te preocupes, eres bienvenido siempre que quieras – respondió con otra sonrisa, esta vez no tan sincera. El joven de ojos celestes bajó la mirada en un gesto respetuoso y agradeció.

– ¿Y... a qué debemos su visita? – preguntó de pronto el maou luego de un largo silencio que se volvía incómodo.

– Su majestad, mi esposo me informó que pasaría esta semana aquí, en el castillo Pacto de Sangre. Somos una familia bastante apegada y me cuesta separarme de él así que me tomé la libertad de venir a verlo – intervino la dama.

Yuuri le sonrió e inspeccionó el lugar con una rápida mirada. Sentía que algo no iba bien. Miró de soslayo a su padrino al lado suyo ¿Desde cuándo Conrad lo invitaba tan abiertamente en frente de todos a que se sentara a su lado? Lo conocía de ya mucho tiempo, y jamás lo había hecho antes, aunque podía ser porque siempre Wolfram estaba cerca y respetaba su compromiso. Volteó a ver al castaño y se dio con la sorpresa de que un segundo también se movía de lugar. Gwendal se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y se puso frente al maou.

Las puertas se abrieron y tres sirvientas entraron empujando carritos que llevaban bandejas de fina plata. Los presentes tomaron se enderezaron en sus asientos y esperaron a que las chicas colocaran los cubiertos y utensilios.

Una vez listo, todos cogieron las dos servilletas y se las pusieron, una en el muslo derecho y la otra en el cuello de la camisa o uniforme, según lo que llevaban. El menor de los invitados imitó a los dueños de casa pero la mujer se negó a utilizar el segundo implemento, sin dejar de abanicarse.

Las sirvientas avanzaron alrededor de la mesa, colocando las finas bandejas en el centro, sirviendo la comida en los platos. Algo no le gustaba a Yuuri, y no sabía que era. Las chicas continuaron avanzando hasta llegar al lugar del moreno, a quien sirvieron al último por que él les decía que "Los invitados primero". El rey continuó observando cada cosa por la que topaban sus ojos ¿Faltaba algo? No, no era algo...

Era alguien.

– Lasaña, Sangría, ¿Dónde está Doria? – preguntó el japonés buscando con la mirada a la chica que siempre andaba en la compañía de las otras dos.

Ambas muchachas se miraron e intercambiaron gestos que eran poco interpretables.

– Ella está enferma – anunció la tercera sirvienta. Era una chica coetánea a las otras dos, con cabellos cortos y oscuros, como los de Gwendal, arriba del hombro. Y un par de ojos pardo tan claros como el alba – Yo la reemplazaré por un tiempo, hasta que esté mejor –

– Es extraño, hasta ayer parecía muy saludable – comentó el rey llevándose una mano a la boca.

– Es solo una infección al estómago, nada grave que no se pueda solucionar – respondió la misma chica tratando de sonar amable.

Yuuri meditó unos segundos más, no le había gustado para nada la reacción de las otras dos sirvientas ¿No se supone que eran amigas? Entonces... sabían algo más, algo que no podían decir en frente de tanta gente.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar más en aquello, quizá realmente la sirvienta esta enferma y él estaba siendo muy prejuicioso con la nueva. Claro, no había razón para desaparecer así, sin más.

Corad miró a Gwendal y éste le devolvió la mirada con un asentimiento imperceptible. Luego, continuaron comiendo en silencio.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

No faltaba mucho para llegar. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y con paso rápido avanzó hacia la habitación mencionada. Observó por última vez la servilleta que tenía en manos y, doblándola, la metió a su bolsillo.

Tocó la puerta y, como era de esperar, nadie respondió. La abrió sin perder más tiempo y suspiró aliviado al ver al mayor de sus hermanos sentado en su escritorio.

– Demoraste – dijo Gwendal terminando de escribir algo en un papel. Conrad se le acercó y, tomando una silla, se sentó también.

– ¿Me dirás que pasa? – preguntó con una expresión seria, regresándole la servilleta donde el mayor había escrito el lugar de encuentro para hablar. Gwendal suspiró y se levantó, había terminado la carta.

– Sí – afirmó. Se paseó junto a la ventana que estaba tras suyo y volvió s suspirar – Aquella mujer... la esposa de Serge Von Even... quiero que la investiguen – anunció extendiéndole el papel.

– Necesito que me digas qué sabes, hermano. Sabes que no puedo ir donde "Él" sin un motivo razonable, es peligroso –

– Esa mujer... no, esta familia.... necesito que la investiguen – Conrad cogió el papel y lo metió al bolsillo.

– Serge se ha mostrado muy colaborador con nosotros, incluso se ofreció ayer a llevar los nuevos acuerdos propuestos por el maou. Salió en la madrugada y solo hay medio día de distancia – dijo el castaño – Debería estar de regreso pronto –

– Por ello creo que la mujer nos miente. Ella dijo que eran una familia bastante unida así que no sería extraño que Serge se detuviese en sus territorios para hablar con su esposa e hijo, recuerda que ya lleva días aquí. Incluso no ha mandado ni un solo mensaje para su familia –

– Sin embargo... Von Even aún ha vuelto... Y su mujer ha venido a buscarlo... –

– Hay dos grandes posibilidades – anunció Gwendal – La primera, Serge Von Even nunca llegó a los territorios norteños; o la segunda, La familia Von Even nos ha estado engañando –

El castaño se giró, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero una última pregunta daba vueltas en su mente.

– ¿Conoces lo peligroso que es para nosotros entrar en ese territorio? – preguntó.

– Soy conciente, puede que no salgamos vivos –

– Éste hombre, al que quieres que le dé el mensaje, es un errante sin hogar. Me tomará tiempo encontrarlo. Será mejor pedir la ayuda de Gosak, él lo hallará con mayor rapidez –

– Nada es seguro Conrad, ni siquiera sabemos si realmente nuestras especulaciones son ciertas. Te lo dije antes, lo repetiré ahora; sé precavido y aún no informemos nada a nadie. Esto quedará entre Gosak, tú y yo –

Conrad asintió y se despidió. Tenía que actuar pronto, por el bien de su rey.

**Notas finales del capítulo._**

Espero que les haya gustado a todos (as). No sé si la historia aún permanece confusa, qué les parece? Es fácil de seguir? xD los sucesos se mezclan unos con otros y se irá descubriendo la verdad detrás de las acciones.

Lamento haber puesto a un Wolf tan melancólico y ausente, lo lamento realmente pero ya verán que tiene más protagonismo del que parece. Lo necesito por ahora pensativo y, sobretodo, calmado. Por Gwendal y Conrad, ya ven que no confían tanto en su maou enclenque y se guardan todo.

Por los Von Even, mis disculpas a los que odian que se metan personajes nuevos, pero me son necesarios por que no conozco la historia completa.

Trataré de actualizar rápido, promesa! xD Me gustaría que comentaran conmigo si no entienden algo o quieren alguna cosa especial. Para los que sospechan de qué va el fic... me gustaría que me lo dijeran xD.

Bueno, adiós! XD Ya terminé de escribir "Of premonitions and dreams" para los que lo leen y solo tendrá 12 capítulos, con un final bastante cómico.

Nos vemos!

Suika-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del capítulo._**

Hola a todos! Bueno... no estoy muy bien hoy. Para serles sincera... mi hermanita menor está en el hospital y eso me mantiene alterada. Ella... se rompió la cabeza cuando se calló jugando con una prima. Bueno... no debería estarlo contando pero necesitaba hacerlo, así que aproveché y escribí este capítulo.

En fin, mi momento de relajación y tortura personal empieza. No quisiera ir al hospital por que mi relación con mi hermana pequeña es muy estrecha (a pesar de la diferencia de años) y más me duele a mí verla que a ella con sus siete puntos.

Bueno... coraje Suika! XD

**Aclaraciones._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, sino a su autor. Los personajes son exclusividad de ella y yo solo los uso fiel al deseo Yuuram-ista y para llenar esta sección y ganarle a los franceses que nos llevan apenas pocas páginas!

Bueno... a leer!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Título** ·:"Sólo para mí":·**

Género **"Drama"**

Advertencias **"Aparece Wolfram"**

Capítulo II._ "Extraña invitación"

Estaba de pie, frente al jardín donde solían entrenar los soldados, totalmente solo. Como la mayoría de los últimos días, Gwendal terminó de desayunar antes que el resto y se dirigió a su oficina para mandar solicitudes, enviar cartas, ordenar papeles y distribuir a su ejército tareas necesarias e importantes.

Conrad, por su parte, había estado actuando raro desde hace una semana. Parecía intranquilo y tenía un semblante con expresión perturbada por algo. El castaño híbrido de sonrisa pacífica y despreocupada no era más que un recuerdo de antaño ¿Qué sucedía?

Al menos agradecía que Chery y Greta hayan salido muy temprano a pasear a la ciudad, ellas estaban ahora junto a un séquito de soldados que no dudarían en protegerlas. Eso lo calmaba.

Continuó caminando sin rumbo. Sabía que tenía que dirigirse a su aburrida oficina pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensaba escapar de sus deberes como rey. Recordaba que esta clase de días, cuando todo era tan monótono y silencioso, estaba una persona que lo ayudaba a distraerse. Un buen compañero que, al igual que el resto, estaba presto a seguirlo sin quejas. Un excelente soldado que, bajo la excusa de un erróneo compromiso, se había convertido en su mejor amigo y guía.

Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

El mazoku de fuego.

No recordaba haber visto a Wolfram en el trayecto ni en el campo de entrenamiento, lo más probable era que aún continuara dormido.

– Al menos alguien disfruta de paz – se dijo en voz baja mientras continuaba su camino.

Sonrió tristemente de lado, bajando el rostro lentamente. Él... no se había disculpado con el soldado luego de su última pelea. Se sentó en una de las bancas junto a la pileta que se encontraba en el centro del jardín y llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro, apoyando sus codos en sus muslos. Aquella fría frase aún daba vueltas en su cabeza junto a la expresión de sorpresa de Wolfram.

– "_No es el caso pero te diré que hay prioridades que debo atender antes" –_

Recodaba claramente el suceso. Sus duras palabras, su tono molesto, su indiferencia, la sorpresa de Wolfram, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par, su labio inferior siendo mordido para contener la rabia, sus puños fuertemente apretados contra sus piernas, su mirada esmeralda llena de dolor...

Desde que las alianzas se estaban sellando, su tiempo con el rubio había disminuido considerablemente. Las largas horas en la oficina aumentaban, al igual que sus responsabilidades como rey; sus entrenamientos se volvían más duros y sus clases con Günther también.

Además... su relación no iba muy bien...

Las riñas entre ellos ya eran cosa de todo los días. Primero advertencias, luego quejas, después amenazas, y por último... la incomodidad al estar juntos.

Se conocía muy bien, él era la clase de personas pacíficas que, para evitarse problemas, dejaba los problemas de lado y trataba de rescatar solo lo bueno. Sin embargo, su indiferencia frente a su compromiso significaba otra cosa totalmente opuesta para el rubio.

Desinterés.

Suspiró profundo y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, cerrando los ojos. Estaba decidido, perdería el día sin ir a su oficina y buscaría a su prometido, se disculparía y luego pasaría el resto de la tarde en su compañía.

Wolfram... ¿Dónde estaba?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

No hace mucho que se había despertado.

Después de estirar sus cansados músculos, salió de la cama perezosamente, bostezando a pesar de no ser tan temprano. Se dirigió hacia el baño, tenía que asearse.

Era invierno así que hacía frío. No tenía ganas de bañarse por lo que solo lavó su cara y parte de sus brazos. Regresó a su habitación, las sirvientas siempre dejaban la ropa limpia dentro del armario. Sacó su conocido y siempre usado uniforme azul, y se vistió con él. Una vez ya listo, se terminó de abrochar la chaqueta frente al gran espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía junto al velador, acomodándose el cuello y las mangas.

Se peinó cuidadosamente, acomodando un par de rebeldes cabellos atrás de su oreja, y se contempló.

Se veía muy bien, a pesar de no usar nada diferente.

Sonrió quedamente, dispuesto a salir, cuando un golpeteo proveniente de la puerta llamó su atención. A grandes pasos recorrió la gran habitación, lo más seguro era que era la sirvienta que venía a limpiar el dormitorio.

Tenía que serlo, siempre llegaba a esa hora.

– Ya voy – dijo con su típico tono lleno de molestia y abrió la puerta.

– Muy buenos días, joven Wolfram – dijo aquella voz, tan suave como tranquilizadora.

El rubio se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

– Pero... Sebastian... ¿Tú...? – El susodicho rió.

– Acabo de llegar, no te preocupes –

Wolfram cambió su semblante, mostrando una sonrisa.

– Ya se me hacía raro, no tenía conocimiento de que habías pasado la noche aquí – dijo mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta.

– Padre ha estado en este castillo por varios días, madre está preocupada –

– ¿Preocupada? –

– No es nada grave... ella es muy observadora y, especialmente ahora, muy cuidadosa –

Wolfram sonrió y comenzó a caminar. No conocía muy bien a Sebastian pero si recordaba haberlo visto en las fiestas que su madre organizaba cuando él era un niño. Aquellas celebraciones cuyo único fin era conseguir un nuevo hombre para la sexy Queen y que se comentaban de norte a sur y de este a oeste con grandes expectativas.

– Wolfram... yo... ¿Te molestaría salir a cabalgar un rato... conmigo? – preguntó el joven sonrojándose. No habían hablado tanto antes; por ello, no sabía si el demonio de fuego aceptaría tan osada invitación.

– Está bien – respondió el rubio más animado. Lo más seguro era que Yuuri esta nuevamente ocupado con sus papeles y sus acuerdos ¿Por qué él no podía también divertirse?

Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa y, con una mano extendida y la otra en su estómago, lo invitó a pasar y así guiarlo, acompañado de una elegante reverencia. Sin duda los modales de noble corrían por las venas de su invitado, aquél mazoku parecía poseer una gran educación e inteligencia.

Wolfram avanzó hacia delante, agradeciendo por el gesto, y comenzó a caminar rumbo al establo.

– ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? – preguntó ladeando el rostro para ver mejor a su acompañante.

– Quiero que me lleves al montículo más alto donde se pueda ver todo el castillo y los territorios fronterizos – dijo, también girándose para verlo – Espero no ser una gran molestia – agregó esbozando una sonrisa.

Wolfram lo contempló en silencio largos segundos, era la clase de frases que Yuuri decía acompañado de la misma sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Yuuri...

– Para nada – respondió el soldado, saliendo de su trance – Está bien por mí. Hay una montaña a veinte minutos en caballo, desde allí pues ver incluso el territorio norte y parte del mar del oeste. Montaremos a caballo y podemos almorzar allá si también lo deseas –

– Excelente – respondió el mazoku entrecerrando los ojos, ocultando la malicia en su media sonrisa fingida.

– Pero tengo otra pregunta – dijo el soldado casi llegando a una esquina – ¿Para qué...? – pero no pudo continuar por que algo impactó contra él.

Dos fuertes sonidos retumbaron en los oídos de los jóvenes y un quejido se hizo escuchar. Sebastian atrapó entre sus brazos al demonio de fuego quien estaba por perder el equilibrio.

– Lo siento – dijo Wolfram tocándose el pecho, sobando el lugar impactado.

– Mis más sinceras disculpas, su excelencia – dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la esquina. El rubio se paró, dispuesto a ayudar a la joven sirvienta con la que había chocado cuando algo en ella llamó su atención.

Era pequeña, cabellos oscuros y cortos, ojos pardos. Su vestimenta era igual que la del resto y sus marrones botas lucían bastante nuevas.

– Con su permiso, su excelencia – dijo la muchacha haciendo una reverencia y retirándose rumbo a las habitaciones. Wolfram asintió y continuó su caminata.

– ¿Qué me decías, Wolfram? – preguntó el príncipe notando lo distraído que estaba su acompañante.

– Ya lo olvidé ¿De qué hablábamos? – respondió el rubio tratando de parecer ameno pero la verdad era una, estaba bastante distraído y al algo lo inquietaba.

¿Quién era esa nueva sirvienta?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Yuuri aún permanecía en el mismo lugar, sentado junto a la pileta, en medio del jardín. Veía a los soldados pasar, uno a uno, con los diferentes uniforme conforme al bando y rango en el que estaban.

Suspiró por quinta vez, Wolfram no aparecía.

Estaba cansado de esperar ¡Bien, tenía que actuar! Lo primero era ir a la habitación, luego buscarlo en el comedor o en los pasillos. Pero el castillo era tan grande que de seguro no lo hallaría hasta dentro de un buen rato.

Se levantó con intensiones de preguntar a cualquiera sobre el paradero de su prometido cuando lo vio ¡Bingo, lo había encontrado! Corrió a paso ligero mientras movía su brazo hacia ambos lados cuando notó al muchacho que lo acompañaba.

No muy lejos del rubio, yacía otro el joven mazoku de sangre noble. Los dos parecían hablar de algo y reían ante los comentarios del más alto. Yuuri se detuvo a observarlos, para su suerte ninguno se había percatado de su presencia.

Los chicos caminaban en dirección al jardín, de seguro que Wolfram comenzaría con su entrenamiento junto a sus soldaos. Continuaron avanzando cuando el moreno notó que ni siquiera giraban a ver a los que esperaban en los campos. Entonces... si continuaban de frente... ¿Llegarían al establo?

Doblándose un poco, Yuuri caminó con sigilo tratando de esconderse entre la maleza y los arbustos. Dentro de poco perdería de vista a la joven pareja, por lo que aceleró el paso, casi avanzando a gatas.

Se detuvo al igual que los mazoku, frente al establo.

El lugar era bastante pequeño. Hecho a base de madera, tenía dos grandes portones en la entrada con una cruz en cada puerta, de un marrón más oscuro que el resto de las paredes. A simple vista parecía una cabaña con techo a dos aguas pero era de un tamaño más considerable y la paja comenzaba a salirse por la entrada.

Se levantó un poco, mirando hacia ambos lados para no ser descubierto. Maldición, sabía que no era ético espiar a su prometido. Los chicos entraron en aquel pequeño cuarto de donde se escucharon varios relinchos de caballos. Miró nuevamente, desde su lugar ya no los podía ver, solo le quedaba seguir adelante.

Atisbó por última vez hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar al otro lado. Se pegó contra la pared de madera del establo y trató de escuchar mientras avanzaba rumbo a la puerta. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, no estaba bien lo que hacía, pero, por alguna razón, no se sentía arrepentido ni nada.

Por fin llegó, la entrada estaba abierta lo que significaba que no tardarían en salir. Agradeció al cielo y se agachó, arrodillándose, mientras ponía una mano en la madera y la otra en su rodilla.

– Lamento ser tan exigente – dijo Sebastian acercándose a un caballo.

– Ya te dije que está bien – respondió Wolfram cerrando la puerta de un armario en el que momentos antes buscaba algo. Con una pequeña llavecita, echó llave al mueble y, recogiendo lo que había dejado en el suelo, tomó una gran silla para caballo y se la dio al otro mazoku.

El invitado recibió la silla con total agrado, sabía que con solo las manos de Wolfram demoraría lo que quedaba de la mañana solo preparando a los jamelgos así que lo ayudaría. Colocó la fina silla sobre el lomo del animal y, tirando de las tres cuerdas del lado derecho del objeto, las ató pasándolas por debajo de su estómago y las apretó lo más que pudo. El animal relinchó en disconformidad y el rubio sonrió.

Continuó buscando una cuarta cuerda, esta vez la tomó de la parte delantera de la silla y caminó con ella alrededor del caballo, hasta estar frente al animal. Esta estaba conectada al bozal, que colocó en su hocico, y acomodó la tan útil vara de madera mordida entre los dientes del cuadrúpedo; eso le serviría de freno en caso de emergencias.

– ¿Te parece ver el atardecer juntos? – preguntó de pronto Sebastian, ya terminada su labor – O... tienes labores que hacer ante. No hay problema si deseas regresar antes –

– Para nada, está bien – respondió Wolfram también listo para salir – Pediremos la merienda a la cocinera ahora si así lo deseas ¿Vamos?–

Ambos rubios asintieron y montaron, haciendo relinchar a sus caballos mientras pateaban sus muslos traseros para que así avanzaran.

Yuuri cerró sus puños con fuerza ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan molesto? No quería que Wolfram se fuese, y menos con ese chico que ni siquiera conocía y no le inspiraba confianza alguna.

Sin disponer de mucho más tiempo, se decidió a actuar según su instinto.

De pronto, se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y, extendiendo ambos brazos, se interpuso entre la puerta del establo. Wolfram, ante la sorpresiva aparición del maou, tiró de las riendas de su caballo y lo obligó a relinchar. El animal saltó primero en dos patas y luego continuó en cuatro, para disgusto del demonio que apenas podía controlarlo.

– ¡Yuuri, ¿Qué haces? ¡Es peligroso!! – replicó su prometido frunciendo el ceño. Sebastian forjó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y estiró una mano en dirección a Wolfram, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

– Su majestad – dijo con un tono calmado – Eso fue muy temerario. Le sugeriría que no lo volviese a hacer, uno nunca sabe si el caballo frenará a tiempo – agregó volviendo a mirar a su rubio acompañante que permanecía quieto – Bueno, ya que nada grave a pasado, nos vamos. Tenemos prisa así que discúlpenos. Con su permiso... – se despidió, avanzando unos cuantos pasos el caballo pero el japonés permanecía perplejo, no tenía intenciones de moverse.

El noble tiró de las cuerdas y sonrió maliciosamente. Yuuri enfureció aún más ante el gesto bajó lentamente los brazos mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza.

Ese elegante joven tan cordial con Wolfram. Esa expresión llena de intenciones ocultas en su rostro.

Por alguna razón, sabía que no podía llevarse bien con aquel muchacho.

¿Por qué de pronto... su corazón dolía?

**Notas del final del capítulo._**

Bueno, capítulo dos terminado! En fin, como dije, a partir de ahora Wolfram empieza con su protagonismo. Bueno, alguien me recordó que Wolf estaba muy melancólico en el capítulo anterior pero, como ven, lo necesitaba un poco resentido con Yuuri para profundizar y confundir sus sentimientos.

Ah! Recuerden que se supone que llevan varios días peleando, y por cualquier cosa. Mmmm... es todo por ahora XD espero que les haya gustado y que lo disfruten! Sino, me dirán y esto quedará en el baúl de los recuerdos XD.

Hasta pronto! Cuídense! E idolatren el Yuuram!

Suika-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del capítulo._**

Hola a todos! xD Muchas gracias a los que leen este fic. Hoy sólo diré que... como ya han leído antes, este es un drama/misterio que no es... muy agradable. Mis ideas no son claras y en los capis anteriores hay muchos sucesos mezclados (pido perdón por ello). El resto se basará por fin en el nudo de la historia.

Espero que a partir de este capi comprendan lo que les digo. Mil disculpas a todos (as) las lectoras sensibles... yo lo soy... pero no me siento bien últimamente y me desahogaré.

La tristeza mata pero... en el caso de Yuuri... ¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que algo es importante muy tarde? ¿O estamos esperando que "cosas" sucedan para comenzar a reaccionar?

**Aclaraciones del capítulo._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, sino a su autor. Los personajes son exclusividad de ella y yo solo los uso fiel al deseo Yuuram-ista y para llenar esta sección y ganarle a los franceses que nos llevan apenas pocas páginas!

Bueno... a leer!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Título** ·:"Sólo para mí":·**

Género **"Drama"**

Advertencias **"Inicio de escenas fuertes"**

Capítulo III._ ""

Ahí estaba Yuuri, parado en el umbral, totalmente quieto, impidiendo así el paso de la pareja de nobles que permanecían encerrados en el pequeño establo. Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y su ceño continuaba fruncido aún en contra de su voluntad.

– Yuuri, quítate – espesó Wolfram buscando con su pie derecho el pedal que yacía a un lado del jamelgo, donde pisó y descendió con total agilidad.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos en dirección a su prometido, no entendía por que de pronto el moreno estaba tan enojado y lucía rudo con su invitado, Sebastian Von Even, joven príncipe hijo de Serge Von Even, quien en conjunto con su mujer son piezas claves en la alianza que se estaba firmando entre ambos pueblos.

– Yuuri, tenemos prisa. Si demoramos más la cocinera no podrá prepararnos los almuerzos – dijo Wolfram jalando a su caballo de las riendas para así mantenerlo junto a él.

– ¿Almorzaras fuera? – preguntó el rey suavizando su gesto en el rostro.

– Si no es un inconveniente, sí – afirmó el noble también bajando del cuadrúpedo.

Yuuri lo miró de mala gana y avanzó hacia el rubio, ignorando a su invitado ¡Quién demonios se creía ese para meterse así como así en su conversación con Wolfram! Ese comportamiento elegantemente maleducado, ese aire retador, ese altruismo interesado... nada de eso le gustaba...

Y lo comenzaba a odia lentamente.

Aún si no lo conocía.

– No, no pueden irse – dijo Yuuri apretando fuertemente los puños – Wolf... yo... – intentó confesarle sus intenciones pero la presencia de un tercero lo incomodaba.

– Sólo iremos al monte más alto en nuestro territorio. Ese que está hacia atrás del castillo, a veinte minutos a caballo – intentó tranquilizarlo el soldado pero parecía inútil.

– Ese no es el problema... verás... yo quería hablar contigo de algo realmente importante –

– ¿Y... de qué se trata? – preguntó curioso el demonio de fuego, alzando una ceja. No era muy normal que su prometido lo buscase, y menos en estos días en los que había un gran acuerdo por firmar.

El japonés miró de soslayo al noble que estaba parado detrás del soldado, quien había dejado de sonreír. Volvió a mirar al rubio y bajo la mirada – No puedo decirlo ahora, compréndeme – agregó apretando los puños con aún más fuerza.

Wolfram alzó la otra ceja desconcertado ¿Qué le pasaba a Yuuri?

– Si es por mí, me adelantaré para que puedan hablar – comentó Sebastian y comenzó a avanzar rumbo hacia la salida. El moreno se hizo a un lado y le dio paso, después de todo, eso era lo que realmente quería.

– ¡Espérame, Sebastian! – replicó Wolfram siguiéndole el paso al noble, empujando entre tanta prisa al maou con su hombro – Prometí acompañarte, iremos juntos – le dijo una vez que lo alcanzó, tomándolo por el hombro.

Sebastian le sonrió sinceramente y paseó una de sus manos por entre los cabellos de su menor, desordenándolos.

Yuuri contempló la imagen ante sus ojos ¿Por qué... dolía verlo así, tan juntos? Aflojó la fuerza con la que cerraba sus puños y relajó sus dedos. A pesar de todo, comprendía, comprendía que este era su castigo por dejar a su rubio prometido de lado tantas veces antes, por haberlo ignorado con excusas tontas y por razones que, mientras más las meditaba, más ilógicas se volvían.

El castigo por hacer sufrir a un ángel.

Y como penitencia, sería un poco egoísta sólo por hoy.

– Si no hay forma de que eviten su viaje... ¿Puedo acompañarlos? La verdad es que... quería pasar este día contigo Wolf... ya que no tengo mucho que hacer... lo pensé y creí que era lo mejor –

Un leve sonrojo se reflejó en las mejillas rosáceas del rubio, sobre la nívea piel. "...Tiempo para ellos..." que armonioso sonaba proviniendo de los labios del moreno.

– Por mí no hay ningún pro... – trató de responderle Wolfram pero un fuerte alarido lo sacó de sus casillas.

– ¡Heika, por fin lo encuentro! – replicaba Günther quien, dando largas zanjadas, se acercaba a los chicos – Su majestad Yuuri, malas noticias, no hay mucho tiempo para explicarle – dijo el de cabellos lavanda respirando con dificultad por la rapidez con la que había venido.

– ¿De qué se trata esta vez? – preguntó el japonés intrigado.

– Un mensaje desde el territorio ha llegado. Un hombre quien se hace llamar "Fear" quiere verlo hoy en la frontera entre este territorio y el norte. Nos informa que muchos de los antiguos pueblos que aún residen en las tierras norteñas están preparando un levantamiento así que tendremos que ir a investigar. Las sirvientas ya están en su habitación empacando unos cuantos trajes. Tendrá que ir acompañado del señorito Sebastian ya que su padre aún no vuelve y es el que mejor conoce el lugar de entre nosotros –

– No hay problema, yo iré con el maou – respondió el noble.

– ¡Yo también voy! – dijo Wolfram quien era prácticamente ignorado por el consejero.

– Heika irá acompañado por Gwendal, un séquito de soldados y el joven Sebastian Von Even. Puesto que sir Weller se encuentra ausente, tú, lord Mocoso, te quedarás ayudándome en una que otra cosa que necesito –

– ¡Eso no es junto! – se quejó el rubio estirándose sus brazos para abajo, mosqueado.

– Yo no pedí tu compañía tampoco – se defendió Günther cruzándose de brazos – Oh, Heika, usted sí es de utilidad, preferiría que se quedara conmigo antes de que se aventure hacia este territorio tan peligroso –

– No te preocupes, además no iré solo – dijo Yuuri tratando de tranquilizar al de largos cabellos.

– Oh, su majestad, le estaré dando ánimos desde aquí. Sabe que tiene todo mi apoyo – comentó el mayor abalanzándose sobre el japonés y asfixiándolo en un gran abrazo.

El moreno rió fingidamente, notando las serias expresiones de los dos rubios que no dejaban de verse, intercambiando frías miradas mientras y permanecían perplejos.

Y una vez más su corazón dolió.

¿Qué era... este presentimiento?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Fuertes pasos, rebuznos, un salto, galope y un potente relincho era lo último que se escuchó antes de que el maou y rey de los demonios subiese en su conocido y afamado caballo Ao antes de partir rumbo a tierras vecinas.

– ¿Y Wolfram? – preguntó Yuuri mirando hacia todos lados. Sangría y Lasaña se miraron entre ellas y negaron, agachando la cabeza para que así no viera su triste expresión.

– Lo sentimos heika, el joven Wolfram no estaba en la habitación cuando salimos con sus cosas – se disculpó la primera.

– Tal vez ella lo haya visto – agregó Lasaña señalando a la nueva sirvienta – Ella estaba en su habitación cuando nosotras entramos –

Yuuri agradeció la información y estaba listo para encuestar a la chica cuando cierto molesto noble se le acercó a paso rápido, subido en su caballo también.

– ¿Le parece si tomamos el camino de allá? – sugirió señalando la parte trasera del castillo – Yo realmente quería llegar a la montaña más grande de este territorio y ver desde ahí el castillo Pacto de Sangre – comentó tras un suspiro.

– Puedo preguntar por qué – preguntó el moreno tirando de las cuerdas para que su caballo se moviera.

– m... realmente no tiene importancia. No hay una razón después de todo –

El rey lo contempló segundos más y lo siguió en sigilo.

– Podemos ir antes ahí si quieres, siempre y cuando no nos demando mucho tiempo –

– Pero Yuuri, sería mejor encaminarnos de frente hacia nuestro destino, mientras más rápido volvamos, podremos terminar todo lo que ha quedado pendiente – dijo Gwendal con su siempre tono frío y calculador.

– Será rápido, además que estamos en el camino – respondió el japonés.

El mayor de los hijos de la ex-reina suspiró y accedió a la petición. No podía oponerse a su ingenuo rey y menos tratar de explicarle los peligros que corría.

Yuuri agradeció y sonrió.

Descubriría las intenciones de Sebastian.

Así sea lo último que haga.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

El sol se ocultaba entre el rojizo cielo y el crepúsculo era lo único que se divisaba. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo viajando, divisaron a lo lejos el gran castillos Pacto de Sangre. Un rostro se iluminó totalmente y, golpeando con una mayor fuerza, logró que el caballo en el que se trasladaba aumentara de velocidad.

Sospechaba de la pronta oferta de visita ni bien la vio pero, prefirió quedarse callado. Un vez más, esa carta había sido una falsa alarma de algún payaso que no tenía nada que hacer en su tiempo libre. Al menos agradecía que, debido a eso, habían almorzado en tierras humanas y eso lo alegraba ya que la comida ahí era de su agrado.

Continuó avanzando hasta entrar por los grandes portones del castillo y, ayudado por un par de soldados, descendió hasta tocar tierra firme.

– Bienvenido heika – saludó Günther, acercándosele para abrazarlo.

– ¿Dónde está Wolfram? – fue lo primero en preguntar. Sabía que el demonio había querido ir y lo más seguro era que estaba renegando en alguna parte del castillo y lamentándose por su maldecida suerte. Lo extraño era que no haya salido a recibirlo como siempre lo hacía.

– Ese mocoso... apenas lo vi un rato y luego desapareció. Es un desconsiderado – se quejó el de cabellos lavanda. Yuuri le sonrió y le estiró las riendas del jamelgo.

Iría a buscarlo.

– ¿Puedes meter a Ao al establo, por favor? – preguntó el rey y el hombre accedió. Tomó las cuerdas y se encaminó hacia la pequeña casita de madera.

El moreno cambió su expresión a una más preocupada. Corrió por los pasillos mientras el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora y un fuerte nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Wolfram...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Todo estaba oscuro ¡Maldición! Odiaba esas horas de la tarde, entre las seis y las siete aproximadamente, donde las antorchas del castillo aún no se encendía y la luz solar se iba. Continuó corriendo, adentrándose entre una y otra habitación hasta que recordó una en la que no había buscado.

El dormitorio que compartían.

Con un último esfuerzo, y la respiración ya fallándole, saltó los escalones de la escalera casi de a dos para acelerar su paso, rogando por encontrar a su prometido ahí. Ya faltaba poco para llegar, casi nada.

Abrió la puerta con solo girar la perilla, no tenía llave. Entró en el cuarto muy lento, sacando primero la cabeza y luego un pie.

– ¿Wolf? – lo llamó muy despacio. Al ver que nadie respondió, accedió a entrar.

No sabía si era verdad o producto de su imaginación.

Cerró la puerta y luego se arrepintió de ello. En el dormitorio, sobre la cama, yacía en cuerpo inerte de Wolfram, dormido plácidamente. Se alegró al verlo ahí pero... ni bien puso el primer pie dentro del cuarto, una negra sombra se movió.

Yuuri se sobresaltó y apretó el picaporte con fuerza, sin soltarlo. La sombra, que estaba casi sobre el rubio, no dudó en desaparecer y se dirigió hacia la ventana que permanecía abierta. Finalmente se lanzó.

El moreno no sabía que hacer ¿Qué... había sido eso? Saliendo de su miedo, se acercó al gran ventanal y miró para abajo.

No había nada.

Continuó observando ¿Había sido producto de su imaginación? Volvió a mirar y notó que unos soldados conversaban en grupos y nadie parecía alterado ni nada, es más, todos reían como siempre y hablaban tan tranquilos que lo asustaban.

Suspiró pesadamente, estaba alucinando cosas.

Cerró la ventana, por que hacía frío, y se acercó a la cama. Al menos había encontrado a Wolfram, eso lo alegraba.

Se sentó junto a la cama y suspiró ¡Vaya jugada de su mente, sí que estaba alterado! Pero... cuando se giró para ver a su prometido... otro fuerte miedo se apoderó de él.

Wolfram, acostado en la cama, en posición lineal paralela a la cama, tenía la chaqueta y la camisa abierta, exponiendo así su nívea piel junto a sus pechos. Sus tetillas permanecían rojas y mojadas, igual que como si las hubiesen estado succionando antes. Y... lo peor de todo... y lo que le preocupaba más... la bragueta de su pantalón permanecía abajo.

– Oh no – dijo Yuuri llevándose una mano a la cabeza, mientras peinaba con sus dedos sus cabellos ¿Qué... eran todas esas señales?

Movió al rubio con su mano, llamándolo continuamente.

– Wolfram... Wolfram... ¡No es momento de hacer bromas! – replicaba pero era inútil, el soldado continuaba con su acompasada respiración.

Se volvió a pasar los dedos por entre los cabellos. Sabía que el rubio tenía el sueño pesado pero... nunca antes lo había visto igual...

Esto... no era normal.

Algo había pasado mientras él no estaba.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, la rabia lo invadía y sentía un fuerte presentimiento oprimiendo su pecho.

¿Qué era todo esto?

**Notas del final del capítulo._**

Bueno, un capi más para este fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que... les sirva a entender la historia. Sé que muchos aman a Wolf... yo también! Pero... es necesario, disculpas pero así va este fic! XD

Se cuidan y espero verlos pronto!

Suika-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del capítulo._**

XD Muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido en el capítulo anterior! Sé que ha quedado una gran duda... y es casi la misma no? La sombra negra. Bien, ahora se aclarará un poco esto, y para los que quieren saber que es lo que pasó mientras Yuuri se mantenía ausente... t ata tan! Lean por favor, mis gracias a los que comentaron conmigo.

**Aclaraciones del capítulo._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, sino a su autor. Los personajes son exclusividad de ella y yo solo los uso fiel al deseo Yuuram-ista y para llenar esta sección y ganarle a los franceses que nos llevan apenas pocas páginas!

Bueno... a leer!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Título** ·:"Sólo para mí":·**

Género **"Drama"**

Advertencias **"Primero escenas suaves, luego más fuertes"**

Capítulo IV

Estaba asustado, no, más que eso, tal vez aterrado.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y un gran nudo comenzó a formarse en su cuello. Con una mano, continuó moviendo el cuerpo inerte que yacía en la cama.

Nada parecía despertarlo, nada.

– ¡Wolfram, Wolfram! – lo nombraba zarandeándolo casi con violencia – ¡No es momento de bromas! – dijo el rey notando que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Trató de tranquilizarse, en nada ayudaba que entrara en pánico ya que era propenso a cometer errores que luego lamentaría. Miró por quinta vez a su prometido, lo mejor en estos casos era buscar ayuda ¿Dónde? Su lista podía reducirse a una sola persona, alguien que, tal y como la conocía, sabría como actuar hasta en el peor de los casos.

Se levantó de la cama, sin dejar de verlo ni un segundo. Wolfram... su fiel compañero y gran amigo... verlo así lo enfurecía. Apretó fuertemente sus puños pero luego recordó que era mejor tener la mente fría. Ablandó el agarre y llevó una mano hacia su mejilla.

Estaba fría.

– Wolf... – lo llamó por última vez con clara tristeza, acariciando con suma delicadeza su mejilla. De pronto, el cuerpo del rubio se tensó, sus ojos se oprimieron con fuerza y un gran espasmo provocó que el soldado saltara en la cama.

– ¡¿Pero qué...?! – replicaba Yuuri sujetando una de las manos de su prometido, tratando de abrazarlo pero éste continuaba moviéndose. Parecía que mientras más lo tocaban, más se movía.

Yuuri pareció entenderlo y lo soltó, el rubio calló en la cama y profirió un sonoro gemido que no pasó desapercibido por el maou.

Un largo silencio invadió el lugar

Llenado con incertidumbre

El moreno se paró de la cama, retrocediendo a paso lento. No podía acercarse a su prometido... no podía hacer nada por él. Apretó nuevamente los puños, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente inútil.... sólo le quedaba una cosa...

Ir por esa persona

Y rogar porque todo vuelva a la normalidad

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices? – preguntó una grave voz volteando en una de las esquinas.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy más que seguro! – respondió el japonés comenzando a enojarse.

– Es imposible, la seguridad es excelente. Ni un ejército entero podría poner un pie en este castillo ¿Y tú me dices que hay extraños dentro? – preguntó otra vez la misma voz mostrando ya su duro tono.

– ¡Es importante que vengas! Mira... junto ahí – replicó el moreno señalando la puerta de su habitación.

Ambos hombres se miraron con severas expresiones e ingresaron en el cuarto mencionado. Primero el mayor y luego el dueño del cuarto.

El más alto reconoció de inmediato el cuerpo que descansaba pacíficamente en la cama. Dando grandes pasos, se acercó hasta él y su semblante cambió por el de preocupación absoluta.

– No lo creo – dijo examinando a su hermano menor con la mirada.

– Pues tendrás que hacerlo Gwendal, algo le ha pasado a Wolfram en nuestra ausencia – respondió Yuuri también examinando al rubio – Yo... quería que lo vieras como yo lo encontré pero... intenté despertarlo y él se sacudió muy fuerte. Lo siento – se disculpó finalmente.

El mayor abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Dijo moverse violentamente?

– Espera... ¿Lo tocaste y se sacudió? – preguntó el mayor.

El moreno asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Gwendal volvió a examinarlo con los ojos y notó que, a través de la camisa abierta, había marcas de mordidas. Su sangre comenzó a hervir y unas tremendas ganas asesinas nacieron en él.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto!? – preguntó el mayor a Yuuri.

– No lo sé – respondió el japonés tratando de calmarse.

El mazoku se sentó en la cama y notó las mismas marcas que, momentos antes, Yuuri también había visto.

Su ceño se frunció. Llevó una mano hacia su cara y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. ¡Maldita sea, ¿Quién había osado tocar a su hermano?! Trató de calmarse, imposible tarea, con cada segundo se alteraba más y más.

– Será mejor no comentarlo con nadie – dijo finalmente Gwendal – Conociendo a Wolfram, si se entera de esto... querrá encontrar al culpable a cualquier precio y, viendo como está la situación, es muy peligroso –

– Comprendo – respondió Yuuri.

– Será mejor no dejar evidencias – agregó el mayor dispuesto a cerrar la camisa del rubio pero, ni bien sus dedos tocaron esa nívea piel, el soldado comenzó a moverse sin control.

Gwendal trató de forzarlo a detenerse, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros pero, solo parecía empeorar las cosas ya que Wolfram ejercía más fuerza en sus movimientos y se sacudía con más ímpetu.

Una feroz lucha se desataba, y Yuuri solo podía mirar desde una distancia prudente para no salir lastimado. Patadas, golpes, puñetazos eran bien recibido por Gwendal quien trataba de colocar ahora la chaqueta azul. De pronto, los jadeos se volvieron gemidos que el moreno reconoció. Continuó observando pero parecía que el mayor de los hermanos estaba tan metido en su tarea que los pasaba desapercibido.

– ¿Podrá ser que...? – se dijo Yuuri y paso su mirada por toda la habitación. De pronto, se detuvo al encontrar un vaso junto a la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron – ¡Gwendal, suéltalo! – ordenó.

El mazoku maldijo y obedeció.

– Y ahora qué – preguntó, notando la extraña expresión en la cara de su rey.

– Mira eso – señalo un vaso casi vacío que yacía en la mesa de noche, junto a la litera.

El mayor tomó el objeto en manos, parecía bastante normal. Lo examinó pero no encontró nada extraño. El moreno, aprovechando el descuido, se acercó a la mesita de noche y, notando un desnivel casi imperceptible entre la base donde yacía el vaso y la fina madera, pasó uno de sus dedos.

– Lo suponía – se dijo, notando como una fina capa de polvo blanco cubría su dedo – Esto... parece droga – aclaró por fin.

– ¿C-cómo es que... lo sabías? – preguntó Gwendal tras colocarse a su lado, viendo su dedo índice apenas manchado.

– Es que... en el mundo humano.... en mi mundo... algunos la utilizan – aclaró.

Ambos chicos se miraron y Gwendal bajo la cabeza. Luego, tomó el vaso y se dirigió a la puerta a grandes pasos.

– Esto... no se lo digas a nadie Yuuri... aunque... te confesaré una cosa –

El moreno se sentó nuevamente en la cama y asintió, dándole permiso al mayor a que terminara de hablar.

– Nunca antes había visto esta clase de droga aquí, en Shin Makoku. Buenas noches –

Yuuri sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y giró su cabeza para ver de soslayo a su prometido.

Descansaría por ahora... luego, ya se le ocurriría que hacer.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Yuuri abrió los ojos, leves movimientos provenientes de la cama comenzaban a emerger y eso le alegraba de sobremanera.

– ¡Wolfram! – nombró el moreno conteniendo la gran sorpresa que le causaba su despertar.

El rubio movió uno de sus brazos y lo dirigió a su rostro. Luego, sobó delicadamente sus ojos mientras los intentaba abrir.

– Yuuri... buenos días – saludó como siempre.

– Muy buenos días, Wolf – respondió el moreno con sincera felicidad, esbozando una sonrisa.

El soldado se sorprendió por tanta gentileza hacia su persona, sinceramente su prometido era todo un personaje.

– ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó recordando que debía ir a practicar con sus soldados. Giró en dirección a la ventana y notó que, por la ubicación del sol, ya era más del mediodía.

– Deben de ser casi las dos de la tarde – respondió el moreno.

Wolfram se levantó de la cama rápidamente, quitó el cobertor y dio un brinco hacia fuera. De pronto, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadió, provocando que casi cayera al suelo. Yuuri se le adelantó y, sujetándolo de la cintura, lo depositó nuevamente en la cama.

– Será mejor que permanezcas aquí por hoy, no te ves nada bien – le mintió.

– Es extraño... ayer estaba bien – respondió el soldado mirando hacia todos lados – Aunque... tengo hambre, ayer no almorcé –

El moreno abrió los ojos, bien, debía enterarse por boca del mismo Wolfram que había pasado.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Estaba en el despacho de Günther, luego peleamos por irrelevancias y... llegó la hora de almorzar ¡Claro, y él me dejo en la oficina! –

Yuuri asintió y se sentó junto a su prometido.

– ¿Y luego? –

– Después de eso le dije que ni muerto almorzaba solo con él. Entonces pedí un vaso con agua y lo llevé a la habitación ¡Maldito enclenque, es tu culpa por no llevarme contigo! –

Yuuri meditó unos segundos ¡El vaso, ya sabía como lo había obtenido! Entonces... se lo dio alguien del castillo, exclusivamente en el comedor ¿Una... sirvienta? Volvió a sonreír, las cosas se aclaraban poco a poco.

– ¿Recuerdas algo más? – le preguntó.

– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Eso es raro... – comentó el rubio y el rey se tensó.

– Sólo... curiosidad... jajaja – respondió el moreno tratando de aparentar calma. El soldado lo miró de mala manera y optó por ignorarlo.

– Es extraño, ¿Me dormí con el uniforme puesto? – preguntó notando sus arrugadas vestimentas.

– Así parece, debiste de estar muy cansado –

– Mmm... no lo recuerdo... sólo vine y... no recuerdo más. Creo que me quedé dormido mientras te esperaba –

– Sabes... Yo... tampoco he almorzado hoy por esperar a que despiertes ¿Vamos? – lo invitó el moreno y Wolfram se sonrojó.

– Es lógico... eres mi prometido – respondió girando la cara para evitar que lo vieran así.

El moreno le extendió una mano galantemente y lo invitó a levantarse. El rubio accedió de mala gana y bufó.

– Espera... cambiaré mi uniforme por otro, este es un desastre – informó el rubio.

Yuuri suspiró pesadamente y se apoyó contra el marco de la entrada para esperarlo, cruzando sus brazos.

Wolfram se acercó al armario, que estaba junto a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo y se contempló. Su rostro parecía cansado, y sus ropas... ni qué decir. Se quitó la chaqueta azul y notó que uno de los botones en la camisa faltaba.

Posó su mirada en el espacio, podía ver un poco de su piel, y... sobre su piel blanca, el morado que se produce tras un golpe.

– ¡¿Pero... qué es esto?! – se dijo quitándose rápidamente la camisa.

– ¡Wolf, espera! – ordenó Yuuri pero el rubio no escuchaba.

Se quitó la camisa y vio a través del espejo una serie de mordidas en su cuello y pecho.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto Yuuri?! – replicó molesto.

– Yo... es que... – no sabía que responderle.

– Yuuri... – lo llamó con más furia, comenzando a sonrojarse – Tú... enclenque... si... tenías tantas ganas de hacer esto... ¡Hubieses esperado a que despertara! – casi gritó sonrojándose aún más.

El moreno quedó perplejo ¡¿Acaso pensaba que aquellas mordidas eran producto de su lujuria?!

Pero... era mejor que pensara eso a que descubriera la verdad.

– Yo... lo siento – se disculpó.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato y una imponente figura apareció frente a ellos.

– Qué sucede – preguntó con tono preocupante.

– Wolfram despertó Gwendal – respondió Yuuri.

Ambos se lanzaron sonrisas cómplices, lo que hizo enfurecer a Wolfram.

– Vamos a almorzar Wolfram – sugirió Yuuri con temor a la posible reacción de su prometido.

– Te juro que discutiremos esto Yuuri, lo juro – respondió el rubio notando la complicidad entre su hermano y su rey.

Si tenían algún secreto

Él también se enteraría

**Notas finales del capítulo._**

Ufff, terminé un capítulo más jajaja que les pareció? XD a pesar de ser un drama no pude dejar de escribir esto último que bien pudo ser una escena cómica también jajaja

Las cosas son así, Wolfram no sabe nada por ahora pero... ya tiene las ganas de averiguarlo así que no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Bien, gracias a todos por leer esto, y... como adelanto del siguiente capítulo diré que los misterios de los primeros capis comenzarán a resolverse. Entre ellos, los mencionaré de nuevo porque sé que la mayoría ya debió olvidarlos XD.

Gracias nuevamente y... hagan, vean, vivan y gocen del Yuuram!

Suika-chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del capítulo._**

Hola a todos! Bueno... otra vez es tarde y, como no tengo sueño, actualizaré este fic ya que se acabó el de "premoniciones" y es el único que me queda.

Bien... hoy no hay mucho que decir ni contar. Espero que les guste este capítulo y... a leer!

**Aclaraciones del capítulo._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, sino a su autor. Los personajes son exclusividad de ella y yo solo los uso fiel al deseo Yuuram-ista y para llenar esta sección y ganarle a los franceses que nos llevan apenas pocas páginas!

Bueno... a leer!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Título** ·:"Sólo para mí":·**

Género **"Drama"**

Advertencias **"Primero escenas suaves, luego más fuertes"**

Capítulo V

Hora de almorzar, cuando toda la familia se reúne, y, como era tarde, ya no quedaban muchos en la mesa.

Entró primero un rubio soldado de expresión seria y enojada, caminando con pasos firmes. Seguido estaba un moreno que, mirando a su prometido adelantarse, suspiraba y cerraba los ojos intentando calmarse.

A unos cuantos pasos más atrás estaba otro mazoku de sangre noble, hijo mayor de la ex-maou, que los miraba con ojos calculadores y circunspectos, aparentando normalidad. Todos, avanzando en fila india, se encaminaron a la mesa cuando notaron la presencia de un cuarto.

– Su majestad, Sir Gwendal, Wolfram... – dijo cierto invitado cuya estancia en el castillo había aumentado considerablemente.

Yuuri posó sus ojos en el noble y la sangre que recorría su cuerpo hirvió. Su expresión fingidamente serena, su sonrisa forzada, sus palabras cordialmente venenosas...

Comenzaba a odiarlo.

Y no sabía el porqué.

Tomó asiento junto a su prometido, alegre de que al menos este no estuviese tan furioso como para mandarlo a otro lado. Miró como los presentes se acomodaban en las sillas y notó que Gwendal levantaba la mano.

No tardó en llegar Sangría a paso rápido, casi corriendo, para atender los pedidos de la familia real.

– Por favor, sírveles la comida a estos dos – pidió con cordialidad.

– Enseguida – respondió la muchacha y, tras hacer una reverencia, salió de la habitación.

Minutos en silencio pasaron antes de que la sirvienta volviera ahora acompañada de otra más baja que ella. Ambas se acercaron a la mesa y comenzaron a poner los platos en sus lugares.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Wolfram viendo detenidamente el aspecto de la comida. Por alguna razón, lucía diferente.

– Es tu comida favorita Wolf, ¿no estás contento? – preguntó su prometido mirando a Gwendal quien asentía ante su comentario. Ambos habían pedido que se cocinara aquello para el almuerzo, para calmar a cierto demonio de fuego luego de tan desagradable incidente.

El rubio lo meditó unos segundos, luego se llevó un bocado de la comida a la boca.

– Ciertamente es el platillo y además está bueno pero... – dudó antes de continuar – Lo prefiero cuando es Lasaña quien lo hace – finalizó y probó un segundo bocado.

Yuuri también comió y, como era de esperarse, Wolfram tenía razón. Miró a todos lados buscando a la susodicha y no la encontró.

– ¿Y Lasaña? – preguntó por fin.

Sangría miró para su lado y se encontró con la tranquila mirada de la nueva sirvienta. Luego, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a retirar los platos con rapidez y nerviosismo.

– No la he visto desde la mañana – respondió una vez tuvo las bandejas en sus brazos.

– Parece que está enferma – intervino la nueva levantando también un par de bandejas – Enferma del estómago –

Yuuri ya no preguntó más y miró a Gwendal retirar su silla en silencio. Luego, lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta principal del comedor.

– Come enclenque o se enfriará y te dolerá el estómago luego – le riñó Wolfram sin siquiera mirarlo.

El moreno se disculpó y metió los ojos en el plato mientras comía en silencio. Meditando.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

– ¿Dónde está Wolfram? – preguntó Gwendal entrando en la habitación de la pareja real. Yuuri cierra la puerta una vez el mayor terminó de ingresar y, con una mano extendida, lo invita a sentarse en la cama.

– Esta tomando una ducha – respondió el moreno.

El mayor lo duda y, antes de hacerle caso, jala una silla que está al costado de la cómoda y la acerca a la litera. Yuuri sonríe y se acerca al mazoku, tenían poco tiempo antes de que su prometido llegase.

– Escucha esto Yuuri, Conrad y yo ya sospechábamos de que "cosas extrañas" estaban pasando en el castillo –

Yuuri se sentó en la cama, cayendo de un solo golpe sobre el suave colchón y se apoyó en sus brazos.

– ¿Desde cuando? – preguntó el japonés cambiando su expresión por el de una seria.

– Desde que... – dudó antes de responder pero era necesario – Desde que decidiste reunirte con la gente del norte. Conrad también se mostraba perturbado por ese entonces, no le gustó para nada que esa carta en blanco llegase al castillo –

– ¿Carta en blanco? – repitió el rey buscando en sus recuerdos – Recuerdo una carta, hace... una semana me parece. Era una broma de algún payaso –

Gwendal buscó entre sus ropas y sacó un pequeño papel doblado en muchas partes. Una vez en sus manos, la estiró con delicadeza y se la extendió al menor que lo miraba con ojos dudosos.

– Será mejor que te la quedes – le sugirió.

– ¿Pero.. Porqué? Yo preferiría que la tuvieras tú o... cualquier otro. Además... esto no está relacionado de ningún modo con la serie de sucesos raros –

– Yo... no, Conrad también. Creemos que... todo es un atentado del territorio norte. Tenemos como aliados a una de las familias más influyentes de esas tierras, los Von Even, pero... conforme pasan las horas, creo que ellos son nuestros primeros enemigos –

– ¿Podrían ser... espías? –

– Es lo más seguro. Sería una estrategia segura ya que, una vez firmada la alianza, toda muestra de violencia conllevaría a una guerra –

Yuuri lo meditó unos segundos, abrió los ojos al llegar a una conclusión.

– Entonces... ¿Nos hacen creer que podemos unir lazos y aprovechan este lapso de "paz" para atacarnos desde el anonimato? –

– Es lo más seguro. Aunque Serge Von Even nunca volvió, su hijo aún está aquí con su madre –

"Su madre" repitió Yuuri en su cabeza una y otra vez. No recordaba haber visto a la mujer del abanico en mucho tiempo ¿Dónde estaba?

– ¿Dónde está Conrad ahora? – preguntó el moreno recordando a su padrino.

– No tardará en llegar hoy. Está buscando a una persona que nos ayudará con esto. Un espía muy bueno amigo de infancia de Gosak –

Gwendal se levantó de su sitio y caminó rumbo a la puerta.

– Mi hermano no demorará en entrar. No puede enterarse de nada aún porque querrá actuar por su cuenta –

El moreno asintió se levantó también de la cama.

– Heika, creo que es prudente advertir esto. Vienen por usted, tenga cuidado – dijo el mayor y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El maou pasó la vista por la habitación y se tiró de espaldas en la cama.

– ¿Vienen por mí? – se preguntó sin muchos ánimos – No es verdad, no si actúan como lo hacen –

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

El vapor inundaba el lugar ¡Qué relajante era tomar un baño de agua caliente cuando el invierno llagaba! Aún no hacía mucho frío pero la calidez de los días hacía falta en el castillo.

Tomó la botella de loción y untó un poco entre sus manos. Luego, con un delicado movimiento de dedos, la extendió por entre su rubia cabellera y masajeó las raíces con cuidado.

Se movió un poco para dejar la botella en un lugar seguro cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la cintura. Apenas pudo quejarse cuando volteó a ver porqué dolía tanto.

– Mght... maldito Yuuri... tenías que ser un cobarde – se dijo mientras miraba la mordida que tenía a un lado de la cadera – Aunque... – agregó esbozando una sonrisa – Es bueno saber que... me deseas – terminó su frase sonrojándose a más no poder.

Aunque le diera rabia su prometido por muchas y diferentes razones, el hecho de sentirse deseado por la persona que amaba era lo único que le importaba más allá de todo. Más allá del dolor que sentía o de las emociones que nacían en su pecho... nacía otra cosa... una leve esperanza... de un posible progreso...

Amaba a su enclenque prometido.

Y por eso lo perdonaría.

Escuchó unos pasos dirigirse hacia la habitación donde se encontraba, seguido del tan conocido chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

– ¿Yuuri? – preguntó girando la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba pero el vapor hacía imposible reconocer a alguien o algo.

– ¿Yuuri? – repitió parándose un poco para ver mejor, pero nada, la misma visión nublosa.

Escuchó un par de pasos acercarse en total silencio y se le ocurrió una buena idea. Sabía que su prometido era un miedoso y, si ahora trataba de esconderse entre el vapor, le haría una buena broma por hacerle lo que le hizo la noche anterior.

– Hey enclenque ¿Por qué no entras aquí conmigo y tomamos un baño juntos? Últimamente estás muy pervertido maldito cobarde, estoy seguro que eso te hará feliz – comentó riéndose en silencio imaginando el sonrojo del japonés – ¡Ven acá ahora y deja de esconderte! – agregó amarrando una toalla en su cintura y saliendo de la bañera.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, y ello porque su prometido no se dignaba a responderle. Bien, si Yuuri quería jugar sucio, él también lo haría.

– Ven acá Yuuri – dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa – Mira esto – agregó tirando de la toalla de un solo jalón, quedando totalmente desnudo – Dormido es muy fácil ¿no maldito morboso? Ahora quiero verte aquí, frente a mí – continuó disfrutando de la paliza que le estaba dando por pervertido.

Los pasos continuaron y un sonido más se le unió. Ahora, el ruido de ropa siento lanzada comenzaba a esparcirse en la habitación, como si alguien buscase algo entre las telas.

– ¡¿P-pero... qué?! – dijo Wolfram corriendo hacia donde había dejado sus ropas – ¡Basta Yuuri, ya no es divertido! – informó molesto.

Quien sea que estaba ahí, cogió algo de entre tantas prendas y corrió rumbo a la puerta.

– ¡Espera! – gritó el rubio tratado de alcanzarlo pero la habitación era muy grande y el piso estaba húmedo. Aceleró aún más el paso y, apenas cogiendo la chaqueta del desconocido, resbaló y cayó, chocando estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

– Maldito Yuuri... ¡Juro que me las pagarás! – maldijo el rubio y, tomando la toalla, la amarró rápidamente en su cintura ¡Alcanzaría al maldito y lo haría pagar!

¡Venganza!

Corrió rumbo a la puerta y apenas vio al desconocido entrando en una de las tantas habitaciones vacías. ¡Bingo, si entraba era más que lógico que lo atraparía! Le siguió el paso y, una vez dentro del cuarto, vio las cortinas del balcón moviéndose.

– ¡Ahí! – replicó adentrándose en el balcón – Yuuri desgraciado tú... – pero se calló al no encontrar nada – ¡¿P-pero... es?! – intentó decir mientras miraba para todos lados. Era un lugar chiquito, con unas cuantas macetas decorando el borde. Se apoyó en la baranda y miró el jardín vacío bajo suyo.

– Esto es... imposible que... – murmuraba sin quitar la vista del suelo.

– ¿Qué... sucede... Wolf? – preguntó el moreno jadeando por haber corrido muy rápido, sin poder tranquilizar su respiración.

El rubio volteó a mirarlo y bajó la cabeza.

– Nada importante baka, aún estoy molesto contigo por lo de ayer – informó encaminándose nuevamente hacia el baño.

Yuuri lo siguió en silencio y suspiró cansado. Esta vez, no podía quejarse ni reclamar, esta vez... tendría que guardarse sus palabras y opiniones.

– No me explico como lo hiciste pero... la broma del baño no fue divertida – se quejo el rubio caminando más de prisa.

– ¿Baño? – repitió el maou y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte. Más malos indicios...

Y empezó a sentir lo duro que era cuando quieres demostrarle a alguien importante para ti tus sentimientos, dudas y miedos...

...Y este, se muestra indiferente.

– Lo siento Wolf... – se disculpó quedadamente, sin atreverse a encontrar esa mirada esmeralda llena de furia, atribuyéndose la responsabilidad por actos que él no había hecho.

Y empezó a comprender a Wolfram un poco más.

Cuando él lo ignoraba y le restaba importancia a sus palabras.

– Realmente lo siento mucho, Wolfram –

Lamentándose.

**Notas finales del capítulo._**

Jajaja haciendo sufrir un poco a nuestro querido enclenque XD. Ok, sé que aún no estoy explicando mucho pero ya apareció nuevamente la carta en blanco que... ya verán que papel cumple en la historia. Por otro lado, Conrad volverá a partir del siguiente capi al igual que Madame Von Even (eso creo que a nadie le importa).

Una sirvienta menos, lo sé, perdón por eso pero es parte del clima del fic, necesario. Y se supone que las suposiciones giran en torno a una "amenaza contra el rey" aunque... ya sacarás ustedes sus conclusiones XD no puedo explicar aún pero dentro de poco tal vez se darán cuenta (o ya lo saben).

Gracias por leer estas líneas y espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, por lo menos que los divierta XD Suerte y hasta muy prontito!

Cuídense!

Suika-chan


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de capítulo._**

Hola! Otra vez aquí Suika-chan sin mucho por hacer salvo escribir esto antes de navidad y verano porque después retomaré el basketball que tanto amo y veremos si queda tiempo (aunque para el Yuuram siempre hay jajaja).

Bien... a leer! Como dije, Conrad vuelve! Y con él más y más líos todos auspiciados por Suika.

En fin, a leer!

**Aclaraciones del capítulo._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, sino a su autor. Los personajes son exclusividad de ella y yo solo los uso fiel al deseo Yuuram-ista y para llenar esta sección y ganarle a los franceses que nos llevan apenas pocas páginas!

Bueno... a leer!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Título** ·:"Sólo para mí":·**

Género **"Drama"**

Advertencias **"Primero escenas suaves, luego más fuertes"**

Capítulo VI

Tarde. El cielo apenas soleado marcaba las largas horas transcurridas y, con ello, aumentaba las preocupaciones de más de uno en el castillo.

Miró por última vez el gran ventanal tras suyo, el que se encontraba en la oficina en la que solía firmar papeles con cierto chico japonés que ahora se encontraba ausente. Caminó bordeando las paredes, tratando de pensar con claridad y ordenar sus ideas. Sí, tenía muchas ideas y no sabía a cual darle más importancia.

No hace mucho había llegado Dorcass con un importante mensaje, "Sir Weller acaba de llegar" fueron sus palabras textualmente dichas antes de recibir un "Entendido" por respuesta y un "Gracias".

Se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio y, apoyando sus brazos sobre el tablero, entrelazó sus dedos para apoyar su mentón sobre ellos.

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta llamó su atención. "Adelante" fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de ver el rostro de su hermano menor pidiendo permiso para ingresar en tan importante habitación.

– Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta – saludó examinando al castaño con la mirada.

– Bueno, debo admitir que me encomendaste una tarea complicada esta vez – comentó Conrad ya más calmado que antes de su viaje. Gwendal sonrió y suspiró aliviado, lo que menos quería ahora eran compañeros que, por el contrario de ayudarlo con la tarea de protección al maou, se la complicaran.

– ¿Y... te enteraste de algo? – preguntó acomodándose en su silla.

– No es exactamente un "enterarme", sino más bien un "confirmé" –

– ¿Llegaste a territorio norteño? –

– Exacto, y tendrás que escuchar de lo que me enteré –

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Wolfram continuaba molesto con él, lo sabía porque aún no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra y, ni bien salió de la sala de baño, se vistió y descendió por las escaleras para quedarse en el jardín junto al resto de sus soldados que practicaban.

Estaba solo ahora, y aprovecharía esos momentos para aclarar una de sus más grandes dudas.

Bajó velozmente las escaleras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido y se dirigió a la cocina casi caminando sobre la punta de sus pies. Se deslizó con cuidado por entre las paredes de los pasadizos y, como espiando, giró apenas la cabeza para ver quien se encontraba en la cocina.

Grata fue la sorpresa al descubrir que solo yacía una sirvienta, junto al lavabo, fregando silenciosamente los platos y luego secándolos con un mantén bordado con flores color rosa palo.

– Sangría, creí que había más gente – mintió descaradamente examinando la habitación, tratando de encontrar algún rastro que le ayudase con su investigación.

– Heika, sólo terminaba de hacer esto y... me retiraba – respondió la chica comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el japonés que entrecerró los ojos con malicia ante sus descubrimientos.

– No hay prisa, Sangría, aunque es extraño verte tan sola. Siempre vas en compañía de otras dos – comentó el maou lamentándose por hacer sufrir a la chica.

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par y, comenzando a temblar, dejando caer el plato que antes traía en mano y hasta secaba.

– Lo lamento su majestad, enseguida yo... – trató de disculparse agachándose para recoger los trozos rotos pero Yuuri se lo impidió, cogiéndola por el brazo antes de que llegase a tocar la vajilla echa trizas.

– Sé que tú sabes algo más Sangría, lo sé – dijo el moreno mirándola seriamente. La chica bajo la mirada y trató de liberarse del agarre de su rey pero le era imposible.

– No es algo en lo que debería intervenir – respondió ella sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora – Ni usted ni yo... por seguridad... de ambos –

– ¿"Seguridad"? – repitió el maou soltando a la chica, mirándola a los ojos – ¿"Seguridad de qué"? –

– Yo... no sé mucho y... quisiera colaborar pero... no puedo – aumentó Sangría infundiéndose de valor antes de hablar – No quiero que... luego, algo malo pase –

– Si mantienes tu silencio sí que podría pasarte algo – comentó Yuuri con tono sincero, por el bien de todos debía obtener información, sobretodo por Wolfram – Las sirvientas parecen desaparecer últimamente... dos de tus amigas fueron las primeras... lo más seguro es que... –

– Sigo yo... – dijo Sangría y suspiró – Esta bien – aceptó por fin.

Yuuri sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse.

Una aliada más en esta batalla, excelente.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible que quieran atacar el castillo! ¡IMPOSIBLE! – replicó Gwendal parándose violentamente y golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos.

– Lo sé pero... alguien los está motivando. Y parece ser un hombre muy maquiavélico y huraño. Un ermitaño del que pocos quieren hablar y todos desconocen su nombre. Escuché que se refieren a él como "Fear", gran apodo para expresar lo que sienten – explicó Conrad pasando sus dedos por entre sus cabellos.

El mayor abrió los ojos llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, reteniéndola largos segundos. Luego, se enderezó para buscar algo entre los cajones del escritorio.

Recordaba haberlo dejado ahí no hace mucho, tenía que continuar en su lugar, claro que tenía. Botó al suelo un par de hojas que lo incomodaban y, por fin, detrás del último cajón, bajo una pila de papeles blancos, pedidos y peticiones estaba aquella carta que llegó de territorio norte, aquella advertencia innecesaria.

– Fear – nombró leyendo la firma del remitente – Es este hombre el causante de todo – dijo llegando a una única conclusión. Al menos ya sabía a quién se enfrentaba.

– ¿Envió una carta antes? – preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

– Una advertencia al maou... para dirigirse urgentemente al norte ya que la gente necesitaba hablar con él – explicó sumergido en sus pensamientos – Una falsa alarma que nos llevó a alejarnos del castillo al maou, Sebastian y a mí –

– Lo más probable es que Fear haya entrado en ese lapso ¿No encontraron nada extraño después? – El mayor asintió con la cabeza.

– Entonces, si él nos ha estado manipulando para actuar según su criterio es porque alguien le avisa de nuestros movimientos... espías como... los Von Even son los únicos que han permanecido en el castillo y son foráneos a nosotros. Ellos... –

– ¿Y Serge dónde esta? –

– No regresa de su viaje ¿Extraño? Aún permanecen su señora e hijo, podemos usarlos de rehenes si decidiese actuar en nuestra contra. Es por el bien del castillo Pacto de Sangre... y de sus integrantes... – Conrad asintió – Y qué hay de "él", ¿Lo ubicaste? – preguntó Gwendal.

– Vendrá personalmente al castillo mañana, parece interesarle lo que sucede aquí – respondió el castaño y notó la calma que sus palabras le transmitían a su hermano.

Fear... lo encontrarían.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

– Dice ser la prima de Doria, aunque no recuerdo que nadie nunca la haya mencionado antes. Es una persona totalmente desconocida para todos y, aunque tiene un rostro dulce y expresiones pacíficas... nada de eso me gusta – dijo la sirvienta.

Yuuri le extendió una taza de café que él mismo había preparado. La chica agradeció y probó un sorbo.

– No me gusta nada... ayer yo la vi detrás de una de las columnas que dan hacia el jardín. Ella los estaba espiando, estoy segura, cuando usted y el joven Gwendal partieron ella pareció sonreír triunfantemente, como si ya lo supiese de antemano y luego se dirigió a la cocina donde... –

– ¿Donde? – repitió el maou al ver que la muchacha ya no quería continuar – Vamos Sangría, sabes que debes de decirme todo –

– Donde comenzó a disolver algo en agua. Parecía... ¡harina, sí! Y era mucha, una considerable cantidad –

– ¿Sabes cómo la usó? –

– A mí me pareció muy extraño todo eso, traté de ignorarla pero... cuando el joven Wolfram riñó con Sir Günther, ella se mostró muy atenta ante las órdenes de él. Incluso ella le extendió el mismo vaso con la "harina" con la excusa de "calmarlo y relajarse". Luego el joven fue a su cuarto y no lo vi más hasta el otro día –

Yuuri lo meditó segundos... la sirvienta... ¡Maldita sea, esa arpía era la que le estaba causando tantos problemas a su prometido!

– Creo que usó alguna clase de brebaje para hacerlo dormir... entonces ahí me di cuenta de que sus intensiones no eran buenas... dañando a la familia real... y sobretodo al prometido del maou. Entonces escuché que Lasaña dijo que ella provenía de las tierras del norte. Quise preguntar más pero... ya lo ve... Lasaña no está más –

El silencio se adueñó del lugar una vez más, "Gente del norte" ¿Dónde había quedado los tratos de alianza? Ciertamente aún no se firmaba un documento pero no era motivo para actuar como lo estaban haciendo.

– Heika... tenga cuidado. Todo parece girar entorno a usted. Fíjese, Doria y Lasaña son sus mucamas privadas, igual que yo; luego lo que le pasa al joven Wolfram. Incluso noté cierta rivalidad entre Sir Sebastian y usted, y la madame que no deja de mirarlo de una forma muy extraña, resguardando sus gestos bajo un abanico –

Yuuri agradeció la sinceridad de Sangría, la nueva sirvienta... tenía que ser ella la que ocasionaba todos los incidentes con su prometido. Ella tenía una llave maestra, al igual que el resto de chicas y esa era la clave del enigma armado. Colocó una mano en la cabeza de Sangría, acariciando sus cabellos.

– Prometo protegerte ahora que me estás ayudando. Trata de actuar normal y, para evitar ser descubierta, escribirás un reporte cada noche donde me contarás lo que has averiguado. Lo dejarás en la habitación en un sobre cerrado debajo de uno de los cajones del armario. Así nos comunicaremos ¿Entendido? –

Sangría asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Yuuri la abrazó en agradecimiento.

– Gracias, no quisiera que nada le pasase a Wolfram, realmente estoy muy preocupado por él – le confesó sonrojándose por sus palabras.

– Veo que quiere mucho a su prometido, que suerte tiene el joven, debe de ser muy feliz de saber que usted hace todo esto por él, es realmente tierno –

El maou se separó de la muchacha y se despidió. La chica volvió al lavabo y continuó con su tarea de limpieza.

Estaba feliz. Con la ayuda de Sangría estaría un paso adelante del que quisiera dañar a su prometido porque él estaba seguro... no lo buscaban a él, querían a Wolfram.

Ni bien salió de la cocina, con una sonrisa en labios, quedó petrificado al encontrarse con aquel que lo miraba con ojos expectantes, llenos de confusión y enojo. Sin más, aquella persona abrió la boca para decir algo y se giró en el acto para darle la espalda.

"Baka" fue lo que creyó leer de los labios de su prometido quien furioso, se alejaba con pasos firmes. Sin vacilar corrió para alcanzarlo pero, antes de lograrlo, se arrepintió y lo dejó ir.

Wolfram no lo escucharía.

Wolf... ¿Cómo explicarle que corrías peligro?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

La noche llegó, una vez más. La cena ya había terminado y cada quién se dirigía a su respectiva habitación para descansar. Gwendal llamó a Yuuri un momento por que, con tanto ajetreo, había dejado de lado sus deberes como rey.

Wolfram estaba aliviado, no quería ver al maldito traidor que tenía como prometido. Ese desgraciado que, a diferencia de veces anteriores, esta vez ni siquiera había querido aclarar las cosas.

Caminó a su habitación, maldiciendo en silencio, notando que apenas pocas antorchas alumbraban los pasadizos. Le resto importancia y entró a su habitación, girando lentamente el picaporte, accediendo a paso lento y tortuoso.

Dio el primer paso cuando sintió un delicioso olor. Sí, era muy dulce, como un perfume. Abrió los ojos y su mirada se posó en la cama que compartía con el moreno.

– Imposible – dijo sin salir de su sorpresa. Se acercó más a la cama y tomó uno de los tantos objetos que reposaban sobre el cobertor.

– Yuuri – murmuró comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Tardó en regresar a su habitación. Estaba algo cansado porque Gwendal lo había obligado a firmar muchos papeles así que descansaría y ya a la mañana siguiente se disculparía con Wolfram por el malentendido de la cocina.

– Qué cansancio – se dijo tras girar la perilla de la puerta e ingresar. Ni bien puso el primer pie adentro, sintió como unos fuertes brazos se apoderaban de su cuello.

La pronta cercanía del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos por lo que quedó perplejo por varios segundos, totalmente quieto a la merced del demonio.

– Yuuri... es una gran sorpresa – dijo Wolfram soltándolo del agarre. El moreno notó su sonrisa en el rostro e intentó contestar el gesto a pesar de no saber de qué hablaba.

– ¿Una sorpresa? – repitió el rey ladeando la cabeza.

– Vamos Yuuri, no te hagas el tonto. A pesar de ser un enclenque, traidor, cobarde y un debilucho también tenías tu lado dulce – le respondió el soldado señalando la cama – Supongo que lo hiciste para que te perdonara... ya no seas modesto –

El maou abrió los ojos de par en par. Sobre la cama, justo en el centro, se encontraban muchas rosas blancas regadas a lo largo y ancho de la litera. Todas hermosas, con tallos delicadamente cortados aunque conservaban sus espinas.

– No... yo nos las traje –

– Vamos Yuuri, no mientas así. Sé que tú lo hiciste ¿Quién más entraría hasta aquí para dejar rosas? ¿Admiradores? – se burló el mazoku y cogió una de las flores para olerlas – Pero, la próxima vez consigue rosas rojas, no blancas. Es más... romántico – agregó sonrojándose.

El rey palideció y se mantuvo en silencio. Él no las había traído, había pasado la tarde con Sangría y luego con Günther en clases. No era él, era otro...

Pero, como el mismo Wolfram había dicho... ¿Quién más entraría a dejar flores? ¿Con qué fines? ¿Y... cómo?

Y lo peor... no podía decir nada.

– Tienes razón Wolfram jajaja las rosas rojas son mejores. Qué tonto soy – dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza con una mano. El demonio lo miró y luego continuó mirando las flores.

Rosas blancas.

Las mismas que se usan como adornos en los lechos de muerte.

**Notas finales del capitulo._**

Bien, la historia empieza a partirse en dos. Primero están los que creen que es un atentado al maou, respaldados por las deducciones de Gwendal, Conrad y Sangría. Y segundo los que dicen que es un atentado contra Wolfram, respaldados por las deducciones de Yuuri. Jajaja ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Quién tendrá la razón? Ya había mencionado a Fear antes y, como su nombre lo dice, es el miedo XD.

Y otra vez la historia se divide, ¿Quién es el malvado de la historia? ¿Fear, la sirvienta o los Von Even? Bueno, estoy abierta a comentarios y espero que estas líneas los diviertan aunque sea un poco n_n Ni yo sé como irá qué pasará así que, si quieren colaborar con más hechos raros y especulaciones posiblemente correctas, estaré muy feliz y agradecida!

Gracias por leer y espero que realmente lo disfruten.

Mis disculpas a los que odian que se cree personajes nuevos para la trama de la historia, sobretodo por que inventé tantos que... los deben odiar.

Hasta muy pronto! Y cuídense mucho! Nos veremos pronto otra vez!

Suika-chan


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas del capítulo._**

Hola! Otra vez yo molestando con otro capi. Bien, para los que están confundidos (T-T lo siento, realmente es confusa, hasta para mí) les repetiré de que va el fic:

"Unas serie de sucesos raros están apareciendo en Shin Makoku ante la decisión de firmar un tratado de alianzas con territorios norteños. Gwendal y Conrad creen que es un atentado contra el maou, corroborado por recibir cartas con falsos mensajes que tratan de alejar a Yuuri de la paz del castillo. Por oro lado, Yuuri piensa que es a Wolfram a quién buscan ya que otros sucesos extraños están apareciendo cuando su prometido está solo. Las sospechan giran en torno a tres personas. Primero, los Von Even, familia noble encargada de ser bocera de los pueblos norteños; cada uno parece actuar independiente a pesar de ser familia unida. Segundo, una extraña sirvienta dícese prima de Doria quien misteriosamente está desaparecida; de ella también se cree es la responsable de todo lo que le pasa a Wolfram. Y tercero, un tal Fear de quien no se sabe nada salvo que está preparando un levantamiento."

Bien, ahí está. Gracias a todos por su paciencia y... a leer!

**Aclaraciones del capítulo._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, sino a su autor. Los personajes son exclusividad de ella y yo solo los uso fiel al deseo Yuuram-ista y para llenar esta sección y ganarle a los franceses que nos llevan apenas pocas páginas!

Bueno... a leer!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Título** ·:"Sólo para mí":·**

Género **"Drama"**

Advertencias **"Primero escenas suaves, luego más fuertes"**

Capítulo VII

– ¡Te digo que habían rosas! ¡Rosas blancas sobre la cama! – replicó Yuuri apretando los puños con fuerza. A pesar de sus intentos de convencimiento, Gwendal no quería creer sus suposiciones.

– Aún así, ¿Cómo sabe que eran para mi hermano? No creo que sea a él a quien busquen ¿Y si eran para usted, cómo una especie de advertencia o algo parecido? – respondió el mazoku cruzándose de brazos – Está mal que se cierre a otros puntos de vista, su majestad. Este es un error común que le cuesta la vida a más de uno – le requintó con clara molestia.

Yuuri bajó la cabeza apenado, el mayor tenía razón después de todo, nada garantizaba que eran para Wolfram a quien buscaban.

Gwendal miró de soslayo a su rey y suspiró, comprendía la preocupación que sentía pero también estaba bien de vez en cuando preocuparse por su propio pellejo. Se acercó un poco al japonés y acarició sus cabellos con suavidad.

–Su majestad, sabe que su seguridad prima sobre la de cualquiera en el castillo. Mientra usted esté bien y no le pase nada, entonces nosotros también lo estaremos –

– Gwendal, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que algo raro pasa, y esto debido a que alguien nos ataca. Hasta ahora, ninguno de los atentados han sido directamente dirigido hacia mí, sino a Wolfram ¿Porqué no tomas en cuenta mis palabras? –

– Yuuri, Wolfram es un soldado entrenado dispuesto a dar su vida por la tuya. Nuestra misión es protegerte, no protegerlo. Además, es común entre los delincuentes tomar rehenes cercanos a las víctimas para intimidarlas y lograr de manera más fácil su cometido. Como vez, al ser Wolfram tu prometido, él está en esa posición. Pero confía un poco más en mi hermano, nada le pasará ya que es solamente el señuelo. Quieren que nos preocupemos por él y te dejemos de lado para atacarte. Lo siento pero la respuesta definitiva es no –

El moreno bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota y aflojó la fuerza ejercida en sus puños. Sabía que Gwendal tenía fuertes razones y todas sonaban tan lógicas pero, su corazón no estaba tranquilo y sentía miedo, miedo de perder a aquel que tanto quería.

– Creo que estás equivocado – respondió el maou, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, contradiciendo las órdenes de su mayor – ¡Primero lo doparon, luego lo mordieron, después el ataque en el baño y ahora rosas! ¡Vamos Gwendal, lo están buscando! –

El mayor se giró rumbo a los jardines, estaban parados en mitad de uno de los pasadizos y no era un lugar seguro para hablar de estos temas.

– Un no es un no. Ahora, con su permiso – dijo avanzando con rápidos y fuertes pasos. Yuuri lo dejó ir, solo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y la rabia corriendo por sus venas.

"Wolfram"

Era lo único que retumbaba en su cabeza.

Decidió irse doblando una de las esquinas contrarias a las de Gwendal cuando sintió un pequeño ruido. Viró velozmente para ver de quien se trataba, sobresaltado. Al no ver nada, retomó su camino y continuó avanzando.

– Siento haberlo asustarlo, su majestad – murmuró aquella persona sonriendo maliciosamente, sin ser escuchado – Pero siento más haber oído su conversación – agregó alejándose de la pared que lo resguardaba y, haciendo flamear su capa, desapareció al final de un pasadizo.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Hora del desayuno, sí, igual que todos los días y a la misma hora. Entró en el gran salón saludando con un muy típico "Buenos días" y una sonrisa en los labios. Los presentes posaron sus ojos en el maou y le devolvieron el gesto con sonrisas radiantes, sinceras y, algunos, hipócritas.

– Su majestad, hoy luce muy bien – dijo una femenina voz ensanchando su sonrisa que tapó de inmediato tras su abanico rosa.

– Madame, no la vi todo el día anterior ¿Dónde estuvo? – preguntó Yuuri tratando de sonar cortés pero la verdad es que solo quería obtener pistas que lo llevaran a un posible culpable.

– Ayer pedí a Sebastian que me acompañara a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del castillo. No conozco mucho de aquí así que no podía hacerlo sola – respondió la mujer echándose aire con el objeto en manos.

– Me hubiese informado y yo le hubiera asignado a cualquier residente del castillo para acompañarla ya que Sebastian también es nuestro invitado y no conoce mucho los alrededores – contestó Yuuri notando como la mujer levantaba imperceptiblemente apenas una ceja y sonría con más ímpetu. Bien, la dama se burlaba de sus palabras, lo que significaba que Sebastian bastaba y sobraba para guiarla por donde ella quisiera ¿Por qué? A lo mejor porque el joven aristócrata ya había dado continuos paseos o... tal vez porque ella solo quería llegar a un mismo lugar que su hijo.

¡El monte más alto donde se pueda ver el castillo!

Yuuri abrió los ojos de par en par, llevándose a la boca un vaso con jugo para así ocultar su sorpresa. Era una alternativa, y posiblemente la más acertada.

– Heika Yuuri, siempre tan atento con nosotros – comentó la dama cerrando su abanico y dejándolo reposar sobre el lado derecho de la mesa. La puerta se volvió a abrir y las sirvientas entraron a servir el desayuno.

Yuuri se acomodó en su lugar, Wolfram lo regañó por haber llegado tarde, Corad y Sebastian rieron ante la riña de la pareja, la dama acomodó sus cabellos y Gwendal frunció más el ceño por aquel matutino espectáculo.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Continuaba furioso y preocupado, aquella conversación con su invitado le había dejado muchas cosa que pensar.

Caminó por los pasillos que daban a los jardines, donde encontró a los hijos de la ex-reina entrenando como siempre. Miró a Wolfram con detenimiento.

Wolfram... su Wolfram

Un sentimiento de tristeza embargó su corazón. No quería perderlo, ni siquiera quería imaginarlo lejos de él. Siempre habían estado juntos, como amigos en la vida, compañeros en misiones, soldados en los entrenamientos y prometidos...

– Prometidos... – murmuró sonriendo tristemente, hasta ahora nunca se había comportado como tal. Volvió a mirar al rubio y vio como en un descuido el demonio de fuego era tumbado y tirado al suelo. Una afilada espada apuntaba contra su estómago, arma que no tardó que tomar impulso por su dueño con claras intensiones de incrustarla en la nívea piel del rubio. Quedó perplejo ante la acción.

– ¡Wolf! – lo llamó con fuerza, apresurándose a correr y socorrerlo pero, antes de que llegara a su lado, otro soldado ya le había extendido una mano y ambos reían.

Entrenaban.

Yuuri se detuvo de pronto, sonriendo nuevamente y notando como unas tímidas lágrimas bajaban desde sus orbes hasta su mentón, donde se perdían tras tocar el frío de tierra.

– No quiero que... te alejen de mí – dijo de forma caprichosa, volviendo a mirar a su prometido mientras limpiaba su húmedo rostro. Su preocupación lo estaba matando y... un nuevo sentimiento florecía en su pecho.

Amor, esta enamorado.

Se dispuso a desaparecer del lugar lo más rápido que pudo cuando escuchó el relincho de un caballo en la lejanía. Se acercó a la puerta principal del castillo donde vio a un rubio joven de sangre noble esperar a alguien en la puerta.

– Sebastian – murmuró por la sorpresa y se escondió tras un arbusto de plantas. Por alguna razón odiaba a aquel muchacho que ni conocía ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una persona prejuiciosa?

La rabia volvió a apoderarse del maou y avanzó un poco entre la maleza para oír y ver mejor. Yuuri se extrañó que el guardia de la puerta no estuviese por lo que frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja en una expresión de duda.

Sebastian apenas abrió el gran portón negro, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Se oyó el sonido de un salto seguido del caminar de un caballo junto a su amo. Sin más, una gran figura entró, jalando por las riendas al animal, un hombre de gran porte y rubia y grisácea cabellera igual a la de su hijo.

– Bienvenido padre – saludó Sebastian haciendo una reverencia. Sir Serge Von Even asintió correspondiendo el gesto – Madre ha estado preguntando por ti, pensó que algo malo te había pasado y ayer no aguantó más y fue a buscarte a caballo –

– Hijo, vengo de hablar con Fear y... parece haber animado a más gente para unírsele a la rebelión. Es raro que no confíe en mí después de conocer los lazos que nos unen, no quiere confesarme sus verdaderas intenciones –

– Padre... ¿Qué haremos entonces? Necesitamos información, es por esto que venimos. Si Fear sospecha de nosotros, no es raro que ya haya enviado subordinados al castillo. Si él se entera que... actuamos independientes... nos matará, estoy seguro – comentó el menor.

– Tendremos que irnos del castillo hoy a la medianoche, buscaremos a tu madre e idearemos un plan. Si fallamos no habrá diferencia en morir a manos del maou o a manos de Fear – Su hijo asintió y ambos continuaron caminando.

Yuuri oyó eso y un nudo en su garganta se formó. Serge... un maldito traidor... bajo las órdenes de un tal Fear. Padre e hijo avanzaron rumbo a los establos, Yuuri quiso seguirlos pero era prudente dejarlos ahora, si lo descubrían lo más seguro era que huirían y sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

– ¡Gwendal! – dijo para sí y, frunciendo el ceño, se arrastró hacía los pasadizos, en total silencio. Primero informaría de lo que sabía, luego actuaría por cuenta propia.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Un día normal, un día como pocos en esa semana. La cena ya había terminado y cada quien se dirigía a su habitación a descansar. Las sirvientas retiraron los platos y se despidieron con amables reverencias, todos agradecieron y Yuuri y Gwendal se miraron de forma cómplice.

El moreno ya había informado al mayor de los mazoku lo que había descubierto. Aún sin creer en sus palabras, Gwendal accedió a seguir las instrucciones del menor, no podía oponerse a las órdenes del maou después de todo.

Lo primero era actuar con normalidad, regresar a los dormitorios y, cuando todos estén dormidos, salir a emboscar a los Von Even.

– Buenas noches a todos – se despidió Yuuri moviendo su mano en el aire.

– Oh Heika, que tenga dulces sueños – respondió Günther suspirando profundamente. Wolfram jaló del brazo a su prometido y con un "Apresúrate" lo llevó directamente hacia su habitación. El de cabellos lavanda maldijo al pequeño y también se fue.

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa por ir a la cama? – preguntó Yuuri sudando de temor. No creía que Wolfram se había enterado de todo ¿O sí?

– Ese Günther... con tanta energía hasta en la noche – respondió el rubio sin siquiera escuchar las palabras de su prometido. Yuuri rió y entendió. Celos – En fin, ya no le tomaré importancia – continuó el demonio abriendo la puerta.

El moreno suspiró y Wolfram fue el primero en entrar. El rey dio unos cuantos pasos cuando chocó contra la espalda su prometido que había frenado en seco.

– Auch Wolf... ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó sobándose la cabeza. El rubio se acercó nuevamente a la cama y vio un gran objeto reposando en el cobertor.

– Yuuri... realmente estás extraño estos últimos días – comentó cargando en su regazo un gran ramo de flores, aún más grande que el anterior – Pero son lindas, me encantan – dijo sonriendo sinceramente como solo con el moreno hacía.

El maou pasó una mano por su rostro y luego por su cabeza... Flores, flores y más flores... no era posible... ¿Quién mandaba flores? ¡Malditas flores, las odiaba!

–Y... – se atrevió a continuar el demonio de fuego al no obtener respuestas por parte de su prometido – Esta vez son rojas... como pedí – dijo sonrojándose.

El moreno entraba en pánico, no sabía que haber. Rosas rojas significaban que alguien, además de poder entrar en su habitación cuando quería, escuchaba sus conversaciones. Era imposibles ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Micrófonos, cámaras, grabadoras? Negó con la cabeza, esa tecnología no existía en Shin Makoku.

Se acercó al rubio, y sentándose a su lado, lo abrazó.

– Wolfram... – lo llamó con tono lastimero y preocupado, aferrándose a su rubio como nunca antes lo había hecho – Yo... no quiero que nunca te alejes de mí, por favor – agregó casi suplicando, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro derecho de su prometido.

– Está bien – contestó el soldado dejando el ramo a un lado de la cama y correspondiendo el abrazo – Es una promesa –

Mientras un corazón rebosaba de alegría ante las manifestaciones de amor de su prometido, otro lloraba silenciosamente ante el miedo que le causaban las mismas manifestaciones.

Pero acabaría pronto.

Se lo había prometido.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Medianoche.

Una sombra negra corría entre los pasadizos, resguardándose en las gruesas paredes. Atisbó hacia ambos lados y, al ver a los guardias distraídos, hizo un gesto manual para que sus secuaces se acercaran.

Dos sombras más asintieron con la cabeza, luego de mirar a ambos lados, corrieron a encuentro del primero quien continuaba avanzando.

Llegaron hasta los jardines, solo faltaba entrar al establo, tomar dos caballos y serían libres. El mayor una vez más se adelantó al resto y, tirándose a los arbustos, avanzó arrastrándose por en sucio piso. Cambio de planes, primero iría uno a sacar dos caballos y luego regresaría por los otros dos ya que era muy posible que el guardia los encontrara y eso sería una total amenaza a sus planes.

El menor asintió luego de reconocer las señas de su padre y haber captado en mensaje, se escondió tras unos altos rosales. El hombre movió la cabeza y continuó avanzando, ya le faltaba muy poco para llegar.

Tocó la madera vieja y reconoció el establo. Suspiró más tranquilo y, apoyado en las paredes, rodeó la cabaña buscando la entrada. Una vez la encontró, se sorprendió al descubrir que la puerta estaba abierta. Vaya suerte.

Sus familiares lo vieron entrar, lo peor ya había pasado cuando de entre la maleza, salió Gwendal y golpeó de un puñetazo en el estómago al mayor, luego cerró la puerta para evitar que escapara.

Sebastian tomó la mano de su madre y se dirigió rumbo a las salidas laterales del castillo. Los guardias los vieron y, sin entender porqué corrían, bajaron las armas para preguntar qué pasaba.

El joven murmuró algo en silencio y extendiendo la mano, invocó un torbellino que los mandó a volar, dejándolos inconcientes al caer.

– Viento, nada mal – comentó una sombra que miraba la pelea en la lejanía – ¿Ellos son los Von Even? – preguntó la misma persona que permanecía en la copa de los árboles cubierta por una capa.

– Así parece – respondió la conocida voz de un castaño que sonreía con malicia.

Pronto terminaría la batalla.

Y eso favorecería sus planes.

**Notas finales del capítulo._**

Bien, un capi más para este fic. Agradezco a todos los que hasta ahora han compartido conmigo sus opiniones y espero que la sumilla en las notas del capítulo los haya ayudado a comprender mejor de qué va el fic. Bien, como adelanto diré que en el siguiente se conocerá por boca de los Von Even sus planes macabros y... otras cosas.

Por la última sombra aparecida en el capítulo... no puedo decir mucho aún, solo que también lo descubrirán en el siguiente capi.

Buen, gracias a todos! Cada quien es libre de crear su hipótesis sobre lo que pasa en el castillo Pacto de Sangre ¿Cuál será la correcta? Mm... Gracias por leer y hasta muy pronto!

Suika-chan


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas del capítulo._**

Hola de nuevo! El primer secreto está a punto de rebelarse, luego de leer esto espero que puedan comprender varias de las acciones primeras de los capítulos y más que nada que lo disfruten porque para eso se escribe no? XD.

Nos los entretengo más y a leer! Escriban fics de Kyo kara maou por favor, para llenar una página más y avanzar (espacio publicitario).

**Aclaraciones del capítulo._**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, sino a su autor. Los personajes son exclusividad de ella y yo solo los uso fiel al deseo Yuuram-ista y para llenar esta sección y ganarle a los franceses que nos llevan apenas pocas páginas!

Bueno... a leer!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Título** ·:"Sólo para mí":·**

Género **"Drama"**

Advertencias **"Primero escenas suaves, luego más fuertes"**

Capítulo VIII

Dos guardias salieron volando por el impacto que recibieron y quedaron tirados en el piso. Sin mucho tiempo a reaccionar, los hombres intentaron invocar sus respectivos elementos pero era demasiado tarde.

– A todos los elementos del viento, vengan y obedezcan a este mazoku que los invoca para su libre albedrío – murmuraba Sebastian alzando el brazo derecho mientras formaba una gran bola de aire en su mano. En un segundo movimiento, bajó rápidamente el brazo y, cerrando los ojos, dirigió su ataque directamente a los cuerpos de los dos que yacían aún en el suelo.

Los guardias apenas se resguardaron tras sus fuertes brazos y, emitiendo un jadeo doloroso, fueron apresados en el aire por grandes ráfagas de viento que cortaban sus cuerpos como fieras navajas.

– ¡Adelántate madre, no tardarán ni diez minutos en llegar el maou y su séquito! – dijo Sebastian ahora empujando a sus presas contra un gran árbol sauce y atándolos con el mismo viento que manipulaba. Entrecerró los ojos sintiendo el cansancio y los hombres gritaron ya que sus cuerpos fueron apretados contra el árbol.

– Eso es peligroso hijo – dijo la mujer mirando fijamente el espectáculo – Recuerda que no queremos matarlos, solo buscamos huir –

Estaba preocupada, la manipulación del viento requería de mucha energía y vigor, más aún si los rehenes eran mazoku bien entrenados para proteger al rey. De pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar tan fuerte que Sebastian tuvo que arrodillarse sobre una pierna para no caer. Los guardias aprovecharon esto y, utilizando fuego en las manos, cortaron las ráfagas que los ataban.

– Maldición – murmuró el joven noble y, dirigiéndose a su madre, tomó su brazo para correr lo más que podía. Un nuevo golpe impactó contra él y, tropezando puesto que un rayo de trueno dio justo en su pierna izquierda, soltó la mano de su progenitora mientras la veía alejarse.

De entre la hierba salieron muchos más mazoku, entre ellos los soldados de Wolfram, Gwendal y hasta Conrad, todos en posiciones de alerta y listos para atacar. Sebastian gemía por el dolor de su pierna y la madame se escondió detrás de un árbol para estar a salvo.

– Sebastian Von Even, hijo de Serge Von Even ¿Podrías explicarnos que pasa? – preguntó una voz desde la lejanía. Los soldados se hicieron hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar al dueño de aquellas palabras y, abriéndole un camino entre los dos bandos, apareció la figura de su rey con una clara expresión de molestia.

– Su majestad Yuuri – reconoció el joven noble mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luego ladeó la cabeza encontrándose con Gwendal unos pasos más atrás de él.

– Sebastian, no sabía que eras un traidor – dijo el rey parpadeando lentamente.

– ¿Traidor? – repitió el rubio atónito y, dándose cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras, apretó fuertemente los puños y corrió lejos de todos.

– ¡Qué no escape! – exclamó Gwendal señalando al prófugo y los soldados asintieron. Bolas de fuego mezcladas con truenos atentaban contra el chico pero el muy habilidoso sabía esquivarlas e incluso se tiraba de un lado a otro para no ser dañado.

Un segundo séquito se unió a la batalla, los hombres especializados en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que rodearon rápidamente al rubio en un semicírculo que impedía que continuase con su camino.

Sebastian se puso en guardia y, sacando su espada que yacía colgada en su cintura, se enfrentó a más de cinco al mismo tiempo. Alzó el arma al aire y, murmurando nuevamente en silencio, giro completamente con la espada extendida como una flecha, un fuerte viento se formó y los soldados volaron por los aires. Gwendal se sorprendió por el dominio de su elemento nato y con un silbido llamó a otros que esperaban atrás para atacar.

Una feroz batalla se libraba y Sebastian parecía tener muy buenas habilidades tanto en la lucha como en la magia. Más bolas de fuego buscaban atinarle y los truenos retumbaban en los oídos de los residentes al castillo.

– Maldita sea, esto llevará su tiempo – dijo Gwendal sacando su espada – Prométame que no intervendrá en la batalla – agregó mirando al moreno.

Yuuri no respondió y el mayor bufó enfadado. No tenía tiempo para discutir con su irresponsable rey, solo esperaba que lo obedecieron por una vez en su vida.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Un sonriente rostro mira con detenimiento cada movimiento hecho en batalla.

– ¿Te interesa el trabajo? – preguntó Conrad con su siempre sonrisa en el rostro mientras también analiza el combate. Sabe muy bien que el chico a su lado no acepta cualquier trabajo así tenga una remunerada recompensa.

– Creo que... esta vez tendré que decir que sí – respondió aún con la capa puesta y sus largas túnicas beige – Sé que me divertiré con ustedes – comentó y rió como nuca antes – Me divertiré por un largo tiempo – terminó sin dejar de reír.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Bien, la batalla parecía terminar y uno solo era el perdedor en ese día. Miró por última vez a Sebastian tirado en el piso ya sin fuerzas y, levantando su espada, estaba dispuesto a degollarlo bajo el crimen de "Atentado contra la vida del rey", teniendo como prueba las sin fin manifestaciones extrañas dadas en el castillo los días anteriores.

Su madre lo supo en ese entonces, y como toda dama orgullosa y amorosa, corrió junto a su hijo antes de que aquella filuda arma terminara con la vida de su pequeño. Un grito se oyó a lo lejos y, debido a la tensión del momento, el arma bajó con gran rapidez. Un fuerte grito se oyó y la sangre manchó el campo de batalla. Una gran aura apareció y la energía del maou se hizo presente.

– Ningún hombre tiene el derecho de tocar a un dama tan violentamente – dijo el maou completamente despierto y avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia los forasteros – Lo lamento Gwendal pero no puedo permitir que una mujer sufra, son cuestiones que mi justicia no permite, y menos frente a mis ojos –

Gwendal se enderezó y miró su mano aún sangrando. El maou le había quitado el arma con un ataque acuático y, como resultado, había dañado el brazo donde blandía la espalda. Sebastian abrió los ojos suspirando aliviado mientras la mujer se acomodaba sobre su hijo para protegerlo con su cuerpo.

– La muerte es el precio que pagan los traidores por cometer acciones injustas, heika. Entienda que así son las cosas aquí – dijo Gwendal volviendo a levantar la espada. La mujer se abrazó a su hijo y cerró los ojos.

– No somos traidores – comentó la mujer – Nosotros somos... –

– ¡No digas más! – gritó de pronto Sebastian – ¡¿No te dijo padre que es un secreto?! –

– ¡Lo sé pero si estamos a punto de morir que más podemos perder! – agregó la dama – No me interesa si Fear nos tacha de traidores, pero confío en que el maou acabará con su tiranía y nos devolverá nuestro territorio noreño –

Gwendal bajó el arma y Yuuri regresó a ser el enclenque de siempre.

– ¿Fear? – repitió el moreno deteniéndose frente a la pareja – ¿Nos contarán qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó y la mujer asintió.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

– Como saben, somos los Von Even son una de las familias aristócratas más importantes en el territorio norte. Nosotros tomamos las decisiones importantes bajo la guardia de los diez aristócratas de Shin Makoku – relató la mujer agradeciendo la taza de té que Sangría le extendía.

Estaban en el comedor de castillo, sólo Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal y los tres Von Even.

– Fue luego de la reunión aquí hace casi cinco días que Fear apareció. Es un hombre conflictivo que está buscando gente para una rebelión contra el maou. Nosotros no somos sus secuaces ni nada parecido... lo que pasa sucede es que... – la dama calló y miró a su esposo que yacía frente a ella.

– Fear había enviado muchas cartas de oposición antes de la reunión. Democráticamente se acordó entre los pueblos buscar alianzas con territorios aún más grandes como este y así evitar saqueos, robos, guerras, entre otras cosas. Pero parece que ese hombre tiene un fuerte resentimiento contra el maou puesto que no aceptó la propuesta aunque ello lo beneficiase enormemente. Era muy probable que Fear aprovechara estos días, en que todavía no esta terminada la alianza para atacarlos. Entonces decidimos infiltrarnos con el nombre de una "familia real vocera de la gente norteña" en el castillo para asegurarnos que nada malo le pasase al rey. No obstante, ayer tuve que regresar ya que Fear se enteró de que estábamos aquí y nos tachó de traidores. Aunque parezca increíble, él jamás nos dijo sus verdaderas intenciones y es lo que realmente queríamos saber. Por el bien de nuestro pueblo... –

Gwendal llevó su mano a la cabeza y sobó su sien con delicadeza ¿Desde cuando Fear había tomado tanta importancia en el asunto? Pero así era peor, un sujeto que ni siquiera conocían era más difícil de hallar, y peor si se referían a él con apodos.

– ¿Qué opinas Conrad? – le preguntó el mayor a su hermano.

– Eso explicaría el comportamiento misterioso de antes. Y en cierta forma... la independencia al actuar de cada uno, cuando no estaban en el castillo –

– ¡Entonces tuvo que ser Sebastian quien entró la otra noche a mi habitación y la de Wolfram! ¡Y el que entró al baño y mandó las rosas! – lo acusó Yuuri con el dedo.

Sebastian levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Rosas? Yo he estado con mi madre investigando los alrededores, no tengo tiempo para estar acortejando a otros nobles y menos si ya están comprometidos con eminencias como el maou –

Yuuri sudó frío y se volvió a sentar. Bien, los Von Even no eran los malos después de todo, solo buscaban ayudarlos contra un mismo mal. Sin embargo... tenía que haber otro sospechoso en el castillo, ahora sí el verdadero enviado por Fear que le informara de todo y cada cosa que pasase en el castillo.

Una persona que pasase desapercibida.

Con una dulce rostro y de apariencia débil.

– ¡La sirvienta! – dijo de pronto y Sangría tembló ante sus palabras – ¿Qué me dicen de ella? ¡Podrías ser nuestra enemiga! –

Todos lo miraron con expresiones dubitativas y decidieron ignorarlo.

– Yuuri, ya es muy tarde, ve a dormir que tenemos apenas dos días para terminar ese acuerdo de alianzas – ordenó Gwendal pero el moreno negó.

– No, ¿Por qué no crees en lo que digo? ¡Tú mismo lo viste hace poco, cuando Wolfram fue atacado y hasta drogado! ¡Ella le dio el vaso, tenía dobles intenciones! –

– ¡¿Tienes alguna prueba de ello?! – preguntó Gwendal ya molesto. El rey apretó los puños y miró a Sangría.

– Diles por favor Sangría, todo lo que sabes –

La chica negó con la cabeza y se disculpó por no saber nada.

– Ve a dormir Yuuri, y deja de preocuparte por Wolfram. Qué esta experiencia te deje bien en claro que no podemos estar sospechando de cualquiera que esté en el castillo. Además que el único que peligra hasta ahora eres tú, por favor, no lo compliques más –

El rey miró a todos con malos ojos y salió de la habitación, no sin antes azotar la puerta sonoramente contra el marco.

Wolfram...

– ¿Dónde está nuestro nuevo invitado? – preguntó Gwendal a Conrad, viendo a Yuuri afuera.

– Aquí – respondió el castaño señalando a su lado y, de pronto, ya estaba un hombre cubierto con capuchas y túnicas de pies a cabezas – "Él" aceptó la propuesta – respondió y su hermano sonrió aliviado.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Tenía miedo de perderlo, demasiado miedo, pánico tal vez. Pero lo que Gwendal le decía era correcto, no debía estar sacando suposiciones apresuradas ni podía estar sospechando de todos. Metió la mano al bolsillo y encontró un papel doblado que no hacía más que bulto.

– La carta – dijo abriéndola. No había escrito nada ¿Por qué la conservaba desde ese día? Tal vez por recomendación de Gwendal o para evitar que Günther continuara paranoico por nada. Reconoció la habitación de la biblioteca a lo lejos y entró para botar el papel.

Ahí dentro había una chimenea con fuegos, para calentar el frío ambiente que el invierno traía. Se acercó a los leños ardientes y, con la hoja estirada en manos, le lanzó con pocas fuerzas.

El papel voló cerca del fuego pero no alcanzó a quemarse. El moreno maldijo por lo bajo y, a duras penas, consiguió alcanzarlo. Fue ahí cuando se percató de un pequeño detalle, casi imperceptible, el papel traslucía letras.

Lo tomó nuevamente entre sus dedos y lo abrió, nada, vació.

Decidió ponerlo contra el fuego otra vez, a una distancia muy cercana al fuego pero donde no se quemara. Entonces pudo leer bien el mensaje oculto.

"_Al único ser cuya belleza irradia_

_tranquilidad y satisfacción a mis ojos._

_El único ángel_

_MÍ ángel Wolfram"_

– Mí ángel... Wolfram – terminó de leer en voz baja y una fuerte brisa abrió la ventana de la habitación. Seguido, la brisa provoco que el papel volara rumbo al fuego donde se consumió en un tris.

La rabia volvió a invadirlo, y también la preocupación. Recordando que su prometido dormía plácidamente en la cama, corrió rumbo a la habitación para llegar junto a él.

– ¿Y si... tengo razón y...? – se preguntó y apresuró el paso, saliendo de la biblioteca.

Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, todo ya estaba planificado y ahora Wolfram corría peligro ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y había jurado no cometer otro error como ese!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Llegó a la habitación y tras un "Wolfram" entró rápidamente. Se acercó a la cama llamándolo, encontrándolo totalmente dormido.

Su respiración era acompasada y su pecho se movía al mismo ritmo. Un ligero sonido se escuchaba proferir de su boca y tras un "Mght" bufado cambió de posición y le dio la espalda.

Yuuri suspiró aliviado y rió tontamente como siempre lo hacía, rascándose la cabeza.

Falsa alarma.

No había pasado nada.

– Tengo que... calmarme – se dijo y sacando una toalla del armario, se dirigió al baño a pesar de ser ya muy tarde.

Estaba en el baño, relajándose por el suave vapor. Era invierno y hacía frío, pero necesitaba pensar claro.

– Wolfram – dijo sin poder quitar al mazoku de su cabeza – Qué pasaría si... tengo razón – se preguntó tras suspirar. Levantó la cabeza puesto que se estaba quedando dormido y, tras casi media hora en la bañera, regresó al dormitorio junto a su prometido.

– Trataré de dormir y... – dijo mientras buscaba ropa limpia en el armario – mañana será un mejor día – agregó poniéndose su pijama.

Cerró el armario y, gracias a esto notó unas letras rojas en el espejo de cuerpo entero que yacía junto.

"**Wolfram es Sólo para mí"**

La rabia volvió y esta vez con desesperación ¡¿Quién era el desgraciado?! ¡Y lo peor era que tenía razón, buscaban a su prometido, no a él!

– ¡Déjalo en paz! – gritó golpeando el espejo con su puño derecho. El cristal se rompió y los fragmentos cayeron al suelo, todos llenos de sangre – ¿Por qué lo buscas... sólo a él? – se preguntó acercando su mano herida al pecho, que no dejaba de sangrar.

No le importaba lo que le pasase

Sólo quería a Wolfram

Sólo para él

**Notas finales del capítulo._**

Bien, la trama es esta xD al final si buscaban a Wolfram, entonces ¿Qué hay de Yuuri? Ya se sabe por boca de los Von Even que sus intenciones no eran malas. Y el único responsable parece se el tal Fear. Por la sombra... ya saben quien es XD creo que no era sorpresa.

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que quieran leer el siguiente capi. De ahora en adelante los sucesos cambiarán un poco y les advertiré que Wolfram se enterará de todo también. ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Irá a buscar al maleante que lo busca? Hasta el siguiente capi!

Suika-chan


End file.
